Gold and Ice
by fUnKyToEs
Summary: Sigyn comes to Asgard as a young girl on the behalf of peace, but soon finds more than she bargained for, especially from the youngest prince of Asgard. Prequel to the Thor films. From the point of view of Sigyn.
1. Part I: Chapter 1

**Title: **_**Gold and Ice**_

**Chapter: Prelude: Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Thor**_** or any of its franchise. I am not affiliated with Marvel or Disney.**

**Beforehand: This is a prequel story to the Thor/Avenger movies. It is from the point of view of Sigyn. In this story, Sigyn is **_**not**_** the blindly loyal woman she is in the comics. She has her faults. I would also like to take a moment to say that I am not a comic reader, and therefore will not be writing this story to reflect them. As stated above, Sigyn is **_**not**_** the same character she is in the comics. She's closer to an original character. **

**Also note that that the first ten chapters of this story are a prelude, explaining the relationship between Sigyn and Loki. There is no plot, just character development. Starting around chapter eleven the (somewhat) real story begins.**

**In this chapter Sigyn, Loki and Thor are around the human ages of 10 – 12**

* * *

"Wait for me!" The small girl called out as she hurried after the two boys, hiking up her skirts and running as fast as she could.

"Know when you're not welcome!" the blonde boy yelled back.

He didn't mean it, she knew that, but it still stung.

The other boy was lagging behind now, and he slowed to a stop. She skidded to a halt and turned to look at him. He faced her, his green eyes sparkling.

"What is it?" she asked, frowning with uncertainty at the look in his eyes.

"Why don't we play a little trick on my brother? For his rude words to you," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to play a trick on a prince of Asgard?"

"Why would you want to _play_ with a prince of Asgard?" Loki replied.

She crossed her arms. "I have no one else to play with. The guards won't let me out of the palace."

Loki grinned. "Playing a trick on Thor can wait another day," he said, "I know what we'll do. We'll go into the city."

Her eyes widened slightly. "But… won't your parents be angry?"

Loki shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter," he said, "I've gone out hundreds of times and they've never caught me."

Sigyn brushed her braids over her shoulder, squaring them. "What if we get caught?"

"What if _you_ get caught, you mean," Loki said. "Like I said, I've never been."

"Fine," Sigyn amended, "What if _I_ get caught?"

Loki shrugged again. "You won't get into too much trouble. Mother and Father have a soft spot for you."

She resisted a smirk. It was true that that the King and Queen of Asgard had a soft spot for their ward. There were many times when they would take her word over their own sons. Something that both Loki and Thor have never forgiven her for.

"Very well," she said, straightening her back, "Let's go then."

Loki grinned. "Stay close to me," he said, and walked towards the wall of the garden. She followed closely, beginning to feel anxious. She did a double take when he passed through the wall.

"Wait," she said, stopping short. "Where did you go?"

He appeared in front of her. "Come on," he said.

"But it's a _wall,"_ she protested.

"Didn't you just see me go through it?" he asked.

She gave him a look.

"I enchanted this part so people can go through it," he said, "You'll be fine. Just take a running start if you're nervous."

"I'm not nervous," she said, but she backed up anyway. She put one foot back, digging into the earth and steadying herself. Loki stepped to the side, out of her way. She ran towards the wall as fast as she could.

She yelped when she slammed into it, falling backwards and landing ungracefully on her backside.

Loki keeled over in laughter.

She rubbed her nose, and when she drew her hand away there was a small amount of blood on her hand. "Loki!" she yelled sharply.

"I forgot to mention you have to be touching me in order to go through," he said, clutching his middle as he laughed.

She stood up, feeling a little shaky, and walked over to him. She grabbed him roughly by the collar and shoved him against the wall, a little ways away from the enchanted part. "Why do you always have to play tricks on me?"

His laughter died but there was still mirth in his eyes.

She raised her fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" he warned. "I am a prince of Asgard."

"A prince of Asgard who gets beat up by a little girl who is smaller than him isn't that impressive," she said.

He frowned. "Fine, fine," he said, "I won't play anymore tricks on you. Today."

She narrowed her eyes, but let go of him.

He dropped the few inches she had been holding him up, and then said, "Hold my hand, and we'll go through the wall."

She grasped his hand and then he led her through the wall. At the last second, she closed her eyes, and felt a strange _swooshing_ sensation as she passed through the stone.

"Open your eyes," he said.

She did, and looked around. They were on a small street, a servant's alley. "Where are we?" she asked, "How far until we've reached the city?"

"Not far," he said, "Just follow this road and there's a gate. After that, we'll be in the city."

She nodded, before looking down at her hand. The prince was still grasping it tightly, and she realized he must have forgotten he was doing so. "Loki," she said, pulling her hand away from his, "Why _do_ you always play tricks on me?"

Loki glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm bored," he said, "And you're easy an easy target."

She glared at him. "What makes you say that?" she asked hotly.

"You're gullible," he answered without missing a beat, "You'll believe anything I say."

"Keep playing tricks and soon I—nay, _anyone_, will never believe your words again," she said.

He shrugged as if this did not matter much to him.

They walked in silence and then he pointed down the alleyway. "There's the gate," he said, "Just beyond that and we'll be in the city."

Sigyn began to slow down slightly. She wondered just how much trouble they would get into if they were caught. No, if _she_ were caught. She did not think Loki would ever be caught, it was not in his nature. And she did not doubt that he would abandon her if the opportunity arose.

"Don't leave me behind," she said for good measure, anyway.

He said nothing to this.

They reached the gate and he pushed it open. "This way," he said, walking through. She followed quickly.

He walked down an alleyway and then turned a corner.

"Wait!" she called out, hurrying after him. He was waiting for her around the corner. "Don't go so fast," she said, "I don't want to be separated from you."

He rolled his eyes, but nodded. "This way," he said again.

There were more and more people walking by as they progressed. The streets grew wider and longer, with more shops decorating them. She had seen the city briefly, three months ago, when she had first arrived in Asgard, but now she was able to look around more closely. "I wish I brought money," she said, "I would love to try some of that food…"

"Why use money?" Loki asked through a mouthful of honey cake.

"Where did you get that?" she asked sharply.

He shrugged. "'Nicked it," he said.

Her eyes widened. "You can't steal it!"

"Why not?" he asked, "I'm the prince, after all. It is owed to me."

"But it's not right," she said, "We have to go apologize."

He grabbed her arm tightly with his free hand. "We'll do no such thing. Don't forget, _I'm_ your guide, so we'll be following _my_ rules."

She glared at him, but nodded. "If we get in trouble I'll have no problem ratting you out," she said.

"Same," he replied tartly.

She did not doubt it.

Luckily no one noticed them. In fact, Sigyn began to realize that no one was even looking their way. It was as if they were invisible. "They can see us, can't they?" she asked Loki.

Loki turned to her, grinning. "Nope," he said, "It's a cloaking spell. Learnt it from Mother earlier this week."

Her eyes widened. "That's amazing!" she said, "So they really can't see us? You're amazing!"

His eyes shone and his smile threatened to split his face as he basked in her praise.

"Just stay close to me," he said, "Otherwise the spell may wear off you."

She nodded and slid up close to him for good measure. He made no complaint. "Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

He jerked slightly as if he was tempted to stop walking, but at the last second kept going. "To my favorite spot," he said.

Her eyes widened slightly and she wondered where this spot could be. Even more to her surprise was that he was even _showing_ her this spot. The younger prince of Asgard was an elusive, mysterious boy, whom she had been unsuccessful in getting close to. And now, after weeks of trying to become his friend, he was showing her his favorite place in Asgard?

There must be a catch.

"This way," he whispered, turning down an alleyway. She followed quickly. It was quieter here. He was munching on some more honey cakes, and they reached a wall. He hopped onto a stone and peered over the edge. "Climb up," he said.

She hesitated, and then did so, peering over the edge. From this vantage point, she had a clear view of the city. It was beautiful, large and expansive. Golden, with many white towers. He handed her a honey cake. "Here," he said, "Eat."

She accepted it and nibbled slightly, enjoying its sweet aftertaste. She turned to thank him for the gift but found that he was gone.

"Loki?" she asked, turning around. She stepped off the stone and came crashing into the ground, biting her lip and tasting blood.

"There!" she heard a shout. "The thief went this way!"

Her heart pounded in her throat and she scrambled to her feet as three guards and a disgruntled man came running down the alleyway.

"Hold it," one guard said, "Don't run away."

He grabbed her arm tightly.

"There!" the baker said, "She's holding one of my honey cakes!"

She dropped the cake immediately. "My friend gave it to me!" she said.

"He didn't pay for it," the baker snapped.

She narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"Hold on," one of the guards said, "I recognize this girl… she is Lady Sigyn, ward of the King."

The other two guards shifted on their feet slightly.

"What's she doing outside the palace walls?" another guard asked.

"We better take her to the King," the guard grasping her arm said. He released his grip and instead placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "This way, my Lady."

He led her away. As she left, she looked into the green eyes of the baker, and narrowed her own again. _._

When they were about to reach the corner of the alley way, she looked over her shoulder to see that the baker had disappeared.

_Loki._

* * *

She cringed as they entered the long throne room. Lord Odin and Lady Frigga were standing at the far end, looking up when they approached, confusion on their faces.

"We found her in the city. She had stolen honey cakes from a baker," the guard standing behind her said.

Sigyn looked desperately at the King and Queen, hoping they would believe her innocence.

"How did she get past the palace guards?" Lord Odin asked.

"She never came through the gate," the guard answered.

Lord Odin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Leave us," he said finally.

The guards bowed and left.

"Oh Sigyn dear," Lady Frigga said, walking up to Sigyn and crouching beside her, "If you wished to see the city, you should have just asked. We would have been glad to set up a tour."

"It was a… impromptu visit," Sigyn answered.

"Loki was with you, wasn't he?" Lord Odin asked.

She glanced at him in surprise.

"You would never steal," Lord Odin answered her unasked question.

She nodded.

"I'll speak with him," Lord Odin said.

"No harm came from it," Lady Frigga said, standing, "I will speak to him about the stealing. I see no point in punishing him for having a little fun. I will send compensation to the baker from which he stole."

"Look at her," Lord Odin said, "She's bleeding! No harm came from it," he muttered angrily.

Lady Frigga smiled knowingly at her husband, before turning to face Sigyn. "Is Loki responsible for your injuries?"

Sigyn frowned, tempted to answer yes, before saying reluctantly, "No, I am."

"I do not want this happening again," Odin said, "And what's more, he put her in danger! Going out without a guard… you know what rides on her safety."

"Were you in any danger?" Lady Frigga asked, turning to face Sigyn again.

Sigyn shook her head wordlessly.

"There, you see?" Lady Frigga said, "I'll speak to Loki."

"Do so," Lord Odin said.

Lady Frigga offered Sigyn her hand, and after taking Sigyn's, led her out of the throne room and down the corridor.

"Is Loki in trouble?" Sigyn asked.

"Not much," Lady Frigga answered.

Sigyn looked down at her feet in disappointment.

If the King and Queen would not punish Loki for tricking her and then getting her caught, then _she_ would make sure he would see punishment.

"Here," Lady Frigga said, when they finally arrived at Sigyn's chambers. "I'll see you at the evening feast. Don't forget to wash the blood from your face."

Lady Frigga leaned forward and gently kissed Sigyn on the forehead, before turning and walking away.

Sigyn sighed and opened her door, walking in. She was thankful that the King was not too angry that she left the palace. She was thankful that he quickly saw who was at fault.

She was not sorry at all that Loki got into trouble.

"Finally back home, eh?" a voice said.

She looked up sharply to see Loki lying on her bed.

"How did you beat us back?" she asked, startled.

He shrugged, hopping off the bed. "So? How did you enjoy your escapade in the city?"

"It would have been better if you didn't get me caught," Sigyn said.

"So you knew that was me, huh?" Loki said, frowning. "I'll have to work on my transformation skills."

She walked up to him and gave him a hard push. He skidded backwards a couple of feet and landed hard on his backside. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For betraying me," she said.

He grinned, standing up. "I would hardly say I betrayed you," he said. "I was just having a little fun. Isn't that what you wanted? For us to be close?"

"Well," she said, crossing her arms, "Form now on, we _won't_ be."

"What makes you say that?" he asked, mirth in his eyes.

"From now on," she said, "I don't trust you."

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Thanks so much for reading! Feel free to drop me a review to tell me what you thought. Any constructive criticism is welcome! And I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.**

**ALSO It was pointed out to me that I misspelled Odin. Whoops! Word didn't flag "Oden" as a misspelled word so it didn't occur to me to check the spelling. Thank you Midan no Hatake for bringing that my attention.**


	2. Part I: Chapter 2

**Title: **_**Gold and Ice**_

**Chapter: Prelude: Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Thor**_** or any of its franchise. I am not affiliated with Marvel or Disney.**

**Beforehand: I just wanted to take a moment to apologize for how late this chapter is. I was crazy busy with work and had like no free time T_T Things are starting to quiet down for a little while so hopefully I can update a chapter every week. Also, because my time is crunched, I didn't spend as much time editing this as I wanted to, because I wanted to post it before **_**too**_** much time passed, so I apologize for any mistakes. Also still amused I spelt Odin 'Oden' in the last chapter.  
**

**This chapter takes place not long after **_**Prelude: Chapter 1**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sigyn brushed out her hair, letting the golden locks fall across her back. She narrowed her eyes and turned in her seat, glaring at the figure laying on her bed. "Loki!" she snapped, "What are you doing here?"

Loki grinned at her, unabashed. "I came to visit my good friend," he answered as smoothly as if actually talking to a close friend.

"You're no friend of mine, silver tongue," she said, returning her attention to her reflection.

He slid off her bed and walked up to her, taking the brush from her hand and began brushing her hair in her stead. She made no move to stop him, and instead enjoyed the long silence, watching his face in the mirror. He wore a determined look of great concentration, and she could feel the care he was taking not to tug.

So unlike him, she thought to herself. Of course, his brother was no better. Thor may not have ulterior motives but he would have been far from gentle.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What makes you think I want something?" Loki asked.

"You always want _something_," Sigyn said, "You never come to me unless you do."

She met his eyes in the mirror and for a moment, they merely stared at each other. Then he grinned, unembarrassed. "Fine, I want something."

"What do you want?" she asked.

He paused in brushing her hair and leaned forehead, his mouth near her ear. "You," he whispered.

She could see her face heat up in the mirror.

"Look who's blushing!" he laughed, straightening. He continued to brush her hair.

"I'm not blushing!" she retorted, turning and grabbing the brush from him. "What do you really want?"

"I wasn't lying," he said, "I need your help."

"I don't want to help _you_," she answered tartly.

"It's Thor too, you know," he replied.

She blinked. "Thor needs my help?" she asked.

"Yes," Loki said, "He does."

"And what does he need my help for?" Sigyn asked, her interest piqued.

"I may—or may not have—gotten Thor into a little… trouble…" Loki said. "And well, I need a little help to get him out of it."

Sigyn met his eyes and they stared at each other for a few minutes. "Fine," she said, "I'll help you. For Thor."

"So you're saying you wouldn't help me if it were just me that needed your help?" he asked playfully.

She stood up and turned to face him. "No," she said, "Because you see, my dear prince, I like Thor better than you."

The mirth disappeared from his eyes and was replaced by a steely glare. He said nothing, however, and she wondered if perhaps she had gone too far. She knew Loki despised being compared to his brother.

"Now leave," she said, giving him a hard shove, "So I can dress."

He nodded and left the room. She quickly changed out of her night dress and joined him in the hall.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"To the dungeons," he said, setting off down the hall.

Her eyes widened and she quickly followed him. "Loki," she said sharply, "What exactly did you do?"

"Well…"

The word was drawn out with only the slightest hint of guilt wedged in.

They rounded a corner, and Loki grabbed her and pulled her against the wall. "_Don't move," _he mouthed.

She froze, petrified, as two guards walked past.

"This way," Loki said, disappearing down a corridor. She quickly followed. They reached a spiraling staircase and they descended.

"So what exactly _did_ you do?" Sigyn asked as they descended.

"Oh, you know, disguised Thor up as a vagabond, got him arrested…"

"_Why?"_

He shrugged.

She grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall. "Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Just like Thor," Loki said, veering away from her, "Always using brute strength."

"Very _Asgardian_," she answered, "Unlike you."

His eyes glinted at this. She struck well.

"Well," he said, "_What_ I did is of little importance." He grasped her hand and pried it off of him, pushing her away. She would have fallen down the stairs if she had not been expecting it. "Let's get going."

"Very well," she said, "Just so you know, I'm only doing this for Thor."

"I know," Loki said, but there was a hint of exasperation in his voice.

She smirked as she watched his back. She had to admit, teasing him was fun. And he deserved it, for he teased her mercilessly. It was a vicious cycle.

"Now," Loki said when they reached the bottom of the stairs, "The guards may question why you're here, but just keep walking forward. If they try to stop you, just run."

"What?" Sigyn stopped walking, turning to face him, "That's seems like a pretty idiotic idea, even coming from you."

"Just do it," he whispered in her ear, giving her a hard shove forward.

She stumbled out into the hallway, freezing as many heads turned toward the noise of her feet on the floor.

After a moment, the guards and prisoners returned their attention elsewhere.

They can't see her_,_ she realized. She turned to face Loki, who was nodding at her and motioning with his hand for her to keep moving.

She nodded and stepped quietly through the hall. The prisoners all looked quite frightening to her, and if she didn't have the thought of rescuing Thor in her mind she would have turned back immediately and run away.

Halfway down the hall she realized she had no idea what she was doing. She didn't know where Thor was being held prisoner… and she had no idea how to release him.

And if Loki was telling the truth and Thor was disguised as a vagabond then how would she even recognize him?

"Sigyn!"

She turned toward the whisper and saw to her right Thor, in what appeared to be one of the cells.

"Thor!" she hissed, walking up to him, "What are you doing in there?"

Thor mouthed something, but no words came. She reached up and touched the barrier. She felt a sting. She looked down the hall to see that Loki was standing there, nodding and still motioning with his hands for her to go on.

She returned her attention to Thor.

"I can't get out," Thor said quietly, "But you can get in."

She furrowed her eyebrows, and nodded. Thor was a prince of Asgard. She should do whatever it takes to rescue him.

She turned to face the guards down the hall. She _really_ should alert them. After all, they could not know that their prince was currently their prisoner.

"That won't work," Thor said, "They can't see me as me."

"But if I come in," Sigyn said, "Won't that mean that we'll both be stuck in there?"

Thor was silent for a short while, before saying, "You should be able to break the barrier from within."

Sigyn furrowed her eyebrows again. Thor wasn't making any sense. And on top of it, he was acting far too calm. The Thor she knew would never sit there quietly. He would have made _sure_ the guards knew who he really was.

"Hurry!" Thor said, "We're running out of time!"

"Time until what?" Sigyn asked, startled by this.

"I'll tell you as soon as you release me!" Thor said, desperation in his voice, "Just come in!"

She bit her lip, looking down the hall at Loki, then at the guards, then at Thor.

"Hurry!" Thor hissed.

She closed her eyes and stepped through the barrier, gritting her teeth against the pain as it seared into her flesh. She opened her eyes as the pain ebbed and looked around.

Thor was nowhere to be seen.

"Wait," she said quietly, looking around.

She spun around to face the hallway. Loki was standing there.

"What did you do?" she asked, her eyes wide.

A sinister grin spread across Loki's face.

"You tricked me!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I did," he said. "Poor stupid you for believing my tale."

She narrowed her eyes and approached the barrier, hitting it with her fists. She let out a cry as pain and heat seared through her hands. She cradled her hands to her chest. Loki made a move forward, almost as if to aide her, but stopped himself.

She looked up and met his eyes and glared at him. She hit the barrier again, and gritted her teeth against the pain.

"What are you doing?" he exclaimed, "You'll only hurt yourself!"

She let out a soft growl and cradled her hands again. The pain was unbearable now. "Let me out," she said, "Or I will keep hitting my hands against the barrier!"

Loki took a step backwards, and she could see the conflict in his eyes.

"I… I have to go," he said.

"Let me out!" she yelled.

Loki looked to the side and a look of panic crossed his face, and he soon turned invisible.

"Wait!" she shrieked, banging her hands against the barrier again. "Let me out you weasel!"

Three guards walked in front of her, stopping. They all looked surprised to see her.

"Lady Sigyn," one guard said. "What are…"

"Let me out," she ordered.

"How do we know it's not a trick?" another guard whispered loudly.

"No one else was occupying that cell," the first guard said.

"Still," the second guard said, "We should double check just in case…"

"Get Lord Odin and Lady Frigga," Sigyn ordered. "They'll know it's me."

The first guard nodded and sent out the order, and both he and the third guard left her sight.

She sat down on the ground and crossed her arms. Loki would _pay_ for this. She would make sure. She wasn't afraid of him. Worse comes to worse she would leave Asgard and return home. Of course, that would have ramifications of its own. She _couldn't_ leave. Not yet. And Lord Odin and Lady Frigga wanted this to become her home so _badly._ But how could she feel at home with that monster as a foster brother?

After an hour she looked up to see Lady Frigga and Lord Odin standing before her.

"It is her," Lady Frigga said, "Release her."

The barrier disappeared and Sigyn rose and descended down the steps, approaching Lady Frigga. The woman had a steely look on her face. "Oh Sigyn," she said, "Look at you…"

Sigyn, confused, looked down at herself. Her clothes were singed, and there were burn marks on her hands and arms. The sides of her hands, where she had beaten at the barrier, were blackened. How had she not noticed until now? Only now did she notice that the throbbing pain came from the burns. She had been too focused on her anger to notice.

"To the Healing Rooms, immediately," Odin said. He looked very serious. "Who did this to you?"

She glanced down at her feet before looking King Odin directly in the eye. "Loki," she said, "He tricked me into entering the chamber."

Lord Odin and Lady Frigga's faces turned grim, and King Odin turned on his heels and left immediately. Most likely to punish Loki. She had no guilt for telling on him.

"Come child," Lady Frigga said, placing a hand gently on Sigyn's shoulder, "We must get you to the Healing Rooms."

They walked slowly, for Sigyn was sore and her skin cracked and blistered as she walked.

When they reached the Healing Rooms they were met by Eir, the Head Healer. "Oh my," she said as they approached, "What happened to our dear little Sigyn?"

"Burns," Frigga said.

"Yes, I can see that," Eir said, motioning for Sigyn to come with her. Lady Frigga followed them.

"Does it hurt much?" Eir asked.

"Not too much," Sigyn lied, for now the pain was becoming most unbearable.

Eir turned and spoke with one of the healers, who hurried off.

"We'll be preparing a Healing Stone Bath," Eir said, "That should take care of the burns. But you will have to stay the night here."

Sigyn glanced at Lady Frigga, who nodded.

"Very well," Sigyn said, straightening her back. After a few minutes the healer Eir had spoken to returned and informed them that the bath was ready.

Eir, Lady Frigga, and Sigyn walked into a room. They cut the clothes off of Sigyn and helped into the bath. The water sizzled against her flesh, and she felt an overwhelming sensation of relief wash over her as the burns began to slowly heal. She dunked her head under the water multiple times until Eir and Lady Frigga told her the burns had disappeared from her face. After a few hours, she climbed out of the bath, her skin new and smooth. The only mars were on the sides of her hand, where burn marks still remained.

"You'll have those the rest of your life," Eir said sadly.

"War scars," Lady Frigga said, winking at Sigyn.

Sigyn smiled at this, although it did not make her feel any better. She dressed in a simple white night dress and was brought to a room where she lay down on the bed.

"Goodnight, dear child," Lady Frigga said, kissing her forehead, "Sleep well and rest. I shall come tomorrow morning to bring you to your chambers."

Sigyn nodded and both Eir and Lady Frigga left.

She closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.

* * *

She couldn't breathe.

She opened her eyes in a panic, swatting away the hand that covered her mouth. "Are you trying to kill me?" she gasped as she sat up. She looked at her attacker to see that it was none other than Loki. "Oh," she said, "It's you. Of _course_ you were trying to kill me."

Loki looked somewhat abashed at this. "I wasn't trying to _kill_ you," he said. "I just wanted to wake you up."

"Well, you have," Sigyn said, crossing her arms, "What do you want?"

Loki teetered back on his heels. "I wanted to say that I was impressed."

"Impressed?" Sigyn was confused. "Why?"

"You told my father what I did," Loki said, his eyes glinting.

"And aren't you angry with me?" Sigyn asked, "I'm sure you received a harsh punishment."

"Banishment," Loki said, "To my chambers for a month. Only to be visited by my tutors."

"Then shouldn't you be there now?" Sigyn asked.

"Oh, their barriers can't keep me in," Loki said dismissively.

"So," Sigyn said, "What exactly made you impressed and not angry at me?"

Loki's eyes glinted again. "You're not afraid of me," he said.

"And why should I be afraid of a spoiled prince?" Sigyn asked, crossing and uncrossing her arms again when the burn marks on her hands ached.

"Were you badly hurt?" Loki asked, gazing at her hands.

"They healed most of it," Sigyn said, "Just not these," she lifted her hands for him to see.

He took her hands in his, holding them gently. He turned her hands over, gazing at the burns. She wondered if he would apologize, but then he dropped her hands and said, nonchalantly, "Must hurt."

"It aches a little," Sigyn lied, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that they still throbbed painfully.

He looked pensive for a moment, and again, she wondered if he would apologize. But that was not in his nature, she decided.

"Well," he said, "I best be back. It's almost morning and my fencing instructor is coming to my chambers for an early lesson." He turned away and then hesitated, turning back, "Don't tell anyone you saw me, okay?"

Sigyn frowned, but nodded.

Loki grinned at her and disappeared from sight.

She leaned forward, looking around the room. "Loki?" she whispered.

There was not sound or indication that he was still in the room.

She frowned. She hated when magic users disappeared like that. She could never tell if they were really gone or were just lurking behind the furniture, spying on her.

She hesitantly laid back in bed, pulling her covers up to her chin. It did not matter. She would fall asleep and if he were there he would be too bored by her sleeping form to stay any longer. But sleep eluded her, and it was quite a few hours before she drifted off.

"Sigyn!" the voice said in her ear, "Sigyn!"

"Calm down, Nanna," she heard Lady Frigga said, "Let her rest."

Sigyn opened her eyes to see that her elder sister, Nanna, was standing over her.

"Oh little Sigyn!" Nanna said, gathering Sigyn into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you are safe!"

"You're back?" Sigyn asked dumbly.

Her sister was a handmaiden of Lady Frigga, abandoning her status as a lady of the Nine Realms. She had been on a mission for the Queen for the past two months.

"Yes," Nanna said, releasing her sister, "And I heard what had happened to you… if I ever get my hands on that little imp he'll…"

"Might I remind you that is the Prince of Asgard you are talking about," Lady Frigga said, "And he is being dutifully punished for his transgressions."

"Of course, my Queen," Nanna said, "I only meant what I said out of sisterly protection."

"Of course," Lady Frigga said.

Nanna returned her attention to Sigyn, "How are you feeling? I heard you were mostly—oh, my dear little sister!" she grasped Sigyn's hands and turned them over, gazing at the burns, "Your poor little hands!"

"It's nothing," Sigyn said, taking her hands away.

"Of course it's something!" Nanna said, "You're marred for life! They couldn't do anything about them?" she turned to face Lady Frigga, who shook her head.

"Well," the Queen said, "We should take you to your chambers." She handed Sigyn a robe, which the girl donned. "Follow me," she said.

Sigyn slid off the bed and followed the Queen. Nanna insisted on putting an arm around her little sister, aiding her.

"I can walk by myself," Sigyn protested, but her elder sister insisted.

When they reached Sigyn's chambers. She entered and found that a bath had been drawn for her.

Nanna requested to help Sigyn bathe, and the Queen agreed.

"I can bathe myself," Sigyn said as she stepped into the bath.

"All the noble ladies of the court have handmaidens bathe them," Nanna said.

"But you're my _sister_," Sigyn said as Nanna poured water over her head and began to massage the lotions and soaps into her hair. "It wouldn't be right to have a lady do something so demeaning."

"I may be your sister but I am no Lady of the Court," Nanna said, "That role has been passed down to you."

A role that Sigyn never wanted.

Nanna flicked her wrist and a bottle flew from the shelf and into her hand.

"When did you learn you could use magic?" Sigyn asked her sister.

"When I was younger than you," Nannna said, pouring the contents of the bottle into her hand and massaging it into Sigyn's scalp.

Sigyn frowned. "Do you think I'll ever have magic?"

"I doubt it," Nanna said, "It usually presents itself sooner than now."

Sigyn nodded, disappointed. She didn't want to fall prey to any of Loki's tricks again. Of course, after last night, she doubted that he would be playing too dangerous a trick on her, but he was still a liar. If she could use magic it would make it easier to tell when he was telling the truth.

She jumped, startled, when Nanna poured water over her head, rinsing out the fragrances and soaps from her hair.

She stepped out of the bath and allowed Nanna to dry her with magic, and then Sigyn got dressed.

"The Queen told me that you're to rest for the next few days," Nanna said. "I'll come visit you tomorrow. I believe your breakfast should have been delivered by now."

It was true. When Sigyn arrived in the main part of her chambers, on the table there sat porridge and fruit.

"I'll visit tomorrow," Nanna said, kissing her sister on the forehead.

"Thank you," Sigyn said, sitting down to eat. Nanna left.

She ate heartily and then climbed into bed.

She wondered if she and the younger prince had formed a sort of truce last night. For he did not seem angry with her telling his father on him. Indeed, he was impressed, if he was telling the truth. But she had a nasty suspicion she would still somehow pay for turning against him, and swore to herself that no matter how charming the prince may be to her, no matter how much he may want to be her friend, and however much they may turn into friends, she would never trust him.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Feel free to drop a review and tell me what you thought and I'll get back to you as soon as possible :)**


	3. Part I: Chapter 3

**Title: **_**Gold and Ice**_

**Chapter: Part 1: Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Thor**_** or any of its franchise. I am not affiliated with Marvel or Disney.**

**Beforehand: I'm changing the chapter titles from "Prelude" to "Part 1", because I just realized that the actual plot part of the story isn't actually longer than the prelude. So think of this as just the first part of the story :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sigyn sighed, her embroidery falling into her lap. It was boring work, but Lady Frigga insisted she better her skills, so here she was, sitting in a room along with the Queen and her hand-maidens, embroidering a rather elaborate scene. It was of Bor, King Odin's father, and his fight against the Dark Elves.

It was far too elaborate for her skill, but she had wanted something interesting. Not the drab and boring flowers and fruits that the other girls were doing.

She glanced out the window at the garden below.

She could see the two princes playing below with wooden swords. Thor had just bested Loki, and was charging at him.

Sigyn leaned forward in interest as Thor barreled through Loki, who disappeared from sight and appeared a few feet away, laughing.

"_Cheater," _Sigyn muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?"

Sigyn glanced up to see Lady Frigga's startlingly blue eyes on her.

"No," Sigyn said, picking up her embroidery and lacing the needle through the fabric, "I was just thinking…"

Lady Frigga smiled. "They do look like they're having fun, don't they?"

Sigyn looked at her, and then back out the window at the boys below.

"Yes," Sigyn said.

"Do you wish you were with them?" Lady Frigga asked her.

Sigyn glanced at her, and then around the room. Their quiet conversation had garnered the attention of the other hand-maidens, who were now all watching with interest. "I…" Sigyn frowned, blushing slightly at the attention. She did not want to insult the Queen by insinuating she wished to be somewhere else, but when Lady Frigga asked a question, it was answered _truthfully. _"I would very much like to be outside on a beautiful day such as this," she said finally.

Lady Frigga's eyes twinkled in amusement.

Sigyn sighed again and returned her attention to her embroidery, but her eyes betrayed her, straying to the window again. The boys were nowhere to be seen.

Dejectedly, she looked down at the fabric in her hands. She was nowhere near done, it would take countless hours to complete this scene. She was stuck in here while the boys got to play outside on this glorious day. She seethed in jealously, but forced herself to stay calm. The boys had their studies. This was merely a part of hers.

She picked up her embroidery and began stitching again.

* * *

"Had fun stuck in that room with those old ladies?" Loki asked, peering over her shoulder.

It was later that afternoon; she had taken a break from embroidery to read outside.

"They're not old," Sigyn said, turning away to shield her book from him.

The book sprang out of her hand of its own accord and into Loki's.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, making a grab at it.

He leapt out of the way, opening it and glancing through. He made a face. "Love stories?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her in disappointment.

"Interesting love stories," Sigyn said, getting up from the elaborately carved wooden bench to take the book from him.

"Still sounds boring," Loki said.

She sat back down on the bench, opening up the book to her place in it. "I suppose a crass boy like you wouldn't understand real literature if it slapped him in the face," Sigyn said.

Loki laughed, and said, "If mushy love stories are 'real literature' kill me now before I have to go to another study session with my tutors."

Sigyn was about to retort that she would be happy to but decided that was teetering close to treason. "Well," Sigyn said, "What did you come get me for? Not to give me anymore burns, I hope."

Loki's face grew slightly grim at this. "No," he said, "Not for anymore burns. Thor and I were wondering if you'd like to join us on a hunt."

"Thor would like that?"

"Yes," Loki said, "Thor."

He did not look pleased that it was only at the mention of his brother that her interest was piqued.

"Well?" he asked, "Will you join us?"

Sigyn made a show of slowly closing her book and placing it on the bench beside her. She stood up, walking up to Loki, who was a mere few inches taller than her, and looking up at him. She gazed into his eyes for a long while, and he did not shy away, but instead gazed right back at her, unblinking.

Finally, she broke the contact and walked back to the bench, picking up her book. "Very well," she said, "As long as Thor is there."

"Yes, you've made that very clear," she heard Loki mutter.

They walked in silence before Sigyn glanced at him in suspicion. "This isn't just another chance to hurt me, is it?"

Loki looked at her. "Why would I want to hurt you?"

She resisted a smirk and kept her face grave as she lifted up her hands, brandishing the still present burn marks on the sides. He almost seemed to flinch, but it must have just been her imagination. Prince Loki rarely showed regret for his actions. And she doubted he cared enough about her to feel sorry for what he did, however much satisfaction she would get out of him groveling at her feet for forgiveness.

"So," she said, "What exactly are we hunting for?"

Loki was silent for a few moments. "Well," he said, "To answer truthfully… we're hunting for _Thor."_

Sigyn stopped walking and it took Loki a few steps to follow suit. "What do you mean, we're hunting for _Thor?"_ she asked suspiciously. She was also worried for many reasons. The greatest worry was that the elder prince was in grave danger, the lesser of worries was that this was yet another trick that would end up with her getting seriously injured.

"Well," he said, "I turned him invisible, and then I lost him."

Sigyn stared at him. "I thought your invisibility spell wore off it the person strayed too far away?"

Loki had the sense to look a little guilty at this. "_Well_," he said, "I may have stretched the truth a little there. You see… as long as _I_ know where the person is, I can turn it on or off… but if I lose them I can't do anything about it."

"So you lied to me?" she asked, crossing her arms. "What use was lying to me?"

Loki rubbed the back of his head before changing the subject, "So, will you help me find Thor?"

"Why can't you ask your mother to help you?" Sigyn asked. "After all, she's a magic user."

"She'd get angry if she found out what happened," Loki said. "And she might tell Father."

Sigyn nodded. She did not doubt that Prince Loki wanted to keep out of trouble. "And you don't think that Thor would tell him?"

"Thor doesn't know he's lost," Loki said, "He just running around, playing pranks… getting into trouble…"

"That sounds more like you," Sigyn said.

Loki shrugged. "Well, will you help?"

Sigyn sighed, her shoulder's sagging. "I suppose I have no choice," she said, "After all, I can't let the disappearance of my prince go unchecked."

"_Your_ prince?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sigyn straightened her back. "I am a citizen of Asgard now," she said. "So yes, I owe allegiance to Prince Thor."

"And what about me?" Loki asked.

"If I owed you any allegiance you wouldn't have to ask to get me to help," Sigyn replied waspishly.

Loki said nothing, but began walking fast down the path. Sigyn had to stretch her legs to catch up to him. "So," she said, "When was the last time you saw him?"

"_When _isn't the issue," Loki said, "It's _where."_

"Okay then," Sigyn said, her patience running thin with the prince, "_Where_ did you last see him?"

"In the kitchens," Loki said.

"What were you two doing in the kitchens?" Sigyn asked suspiciously.

"We're always in the kitchens," Loki said. "That's where they make food, and thus, a place to be. At least Thor thinks so. Unfortunately he needs my magic to sneak in and get food. But this time he got away from me before I could release the spell."

Sigyn stared at him. "I still don't see how you can't just snap your fingers and have him reappear," she said.

"Magic is far more complicated than a simpleton like you could understand," Loki replied testily.

She smirked. Obviously this was a skill he had yet to learn. "Very well, then," she said, "Let us go to the kitchens. Which way?"

"I can't believe you've lived here over a year and have never been to the kitchens," Loki said, ignoring her question, "Aren't you at all curious as to where and how your food has been prepared?"

Sigyn frowned. "No," she said, "I just took it for granted I suppose."

Loki scoffed but then motioned for them to turn and enter the palace.

"Where are we?" Sigyn asked, looking around. It was far simpler here than the grand halls and chambers of the main part of the palace.

"Servant's halls," Loki said, "The guards won't think to search for us here."

"Why would the guards search for us?" Sigyn asked, turning to face him sharply.

Loki shrugged, "Thor and I may have been missing for a few hours and our tutors will probably be wondering where we are."

"You always shirk your responsibilities," Sigyn said disapprovingly.

"Like you're one to talk," Loki said. "I know for a fact you're supposed to be in the weaving rooms at the moment."

"And how do you know that?" Sigyn asked.

Loki shrugged. "I know everything," he said, in, in Sigyn's opinion, a rather know-it-all kind of voice that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to bristle. She didn't like his tone.

He motioned with his hand and they turned down a corridor.

"Now," he said, "I'm going to turn us invisible. We'll be able to see each other but no one will be able to see us."

"Good, I guess," Sigyn said. She didn't want to be caught sneaking around in the servant's corridors. Not only was she a lady who should send a servant to do her errands, she had the feeling that Lord Odin and Lady Frigga would look down on it. She also a nasty suspicion that Loki would leave her, for all eyes to see, stranded, just so that his parents could hear about it.

But she would stick close to him and make sure he didn't have the chance.

She suddenly heard shouts and the sounds of great bustle.

"Are we getting close?" she whispered.

"You can talk as loud as you want," Loki said, "No one can hear us."

"Oh…" she said.

Suddenly, as if she were shocked with lightning, she had a nasty thought. What if Loki left her, invisible and unable to make a sound others could hear? Would she be condemned to wander around the city of Asgard, forever alone and desolate?

She reached forward and grabbed his hand, not for any sentimental reasons but more to ensure that he could not get away from her.

He looked down at their entwined hands in surprise and then he looked up and their eyes met. For a moment, they did nothing but walk down the corridor towards the kitchens in silence. But then he looked away quickly. He did not let go of her hand.

They reached the kitchens and entered quietly.

Immediately, Sigyn had the distinct feeling that they could have entered without any spells cloaking them and no one would have been the wiser. In fact, she didn't think if she had stood upon one of the tables and screamed as loud as she could anyone would have noticed. There were so many people bustling about, carrying platters and yelling; the place was a madhouse.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Loki smirk at how she flinched every time someone yelled.

"I'm not used to this kind of thing," Sigyn said, feeling the need to explain herself.

"You've been to dinners and feasts," Loki said, "Those can get rather rowdy."

"Yes," Sigyn said, "But I usually sit with your parents. I'm not usually in with the crowds."

Loki shrugged. He let go of her hand and ducked underneath one of the large tables. She quickly followed.

"Alright," he said, "We just have to follow Thor's trail."

"How will we do that?" she asked.

Loki snapped his fingers and suddenly, there was a golden thread of magic floating in the air.

"If it was that easy why couldn't you have done it by yourself?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"I like company," Loki said, sounding completely unabashed as he said this.

Sigyn pursed her lips. "Well," she said, crawling out from under the table and brushing off her skirts, "Let's get going."

Loki crawled out after her.

She reached out and touched the string of magic. It moved at her touch, almost like floating, glittering sand that caused the skin on her hand to tingle.

"Do we just have to follow it?" Sigyn asked.

"Pretty much," Loki said.

A man carrying a large platter of biscuits bumped into her, causing her to skid towards Loki and bump into him. Together, they hit into the table behind them. Loki grabbed her and steadied her.

"Thank you," she said, straightening her back. "Perhaps we should adjourn outside the kitchen?"

"Perhaps we should," Loki said, looking amused.

They followed the golden trail until they exited the kitchen.

"I'm removing the invisibility spell," Loki said.

"Good," Sigyn said, relieved.

He caught this, and looked at her, slightly confused. She opened her mouth to tell him exactly why she was relieved but then decided he would feign offence at the accusation.

They walked down the hallway, following the golden trail. "What do you think he's up to?" Sigyn asked.

"Who, Thor?" Loki asked. "Probably some kind of mischief."

"Not anything that requires too much intelligence, though," Sigyn said, "He's not smart enough to get into too much trouble."

Loki looked at her, interested. "That's the first time you've spoken out against Thor."

Sigyn shrugged. "He's still my prince and liege, but that doesn't mean I don't observe his faults. Other than his pig headedness he's nearly perfect though."

"How come you never talk about me that way?" Loki asked. "

"Do you even _want_ to be talked about that way?" Sigyn asked, "By me of all people?"

Loki just gazed at her. "It would be nice to be noticed every once in a while."

"Yes, well, don't go wishing for things that will never happen," she said snippily.

"Why do you always have to do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she replied.

"Be so… _bratty," _he said.

"Only with you, my dear prince, only with you," she said.

"Do you hate me?"

The question was posed causally, but she could tell that it meant more to him than he was letting on.

She glanced at him, and then resignedly shook her head. "I don't hate you," she said, "I did, when you were so mean to me, but… you've been nicer to me lately. Even if you don't pay attention to me."

"Do you even _want_ me to pay attention to you?" he asked, echoing her tone when she posed a similar question, "Thor doesn't pay attention and you worship him."

"I do not worship him!" she protested, ignoring his question.

"You do too," he said, "You worship the dirt he walks on."

She ignored him.

In her own opinion, which she counted as higher than Loki's, she did not _worship_ Thor. He was just… the perfect image of an Asgardian. Perhaps she did revere him above his brother… but that was only because of the fact that Loki had tricked her in the past.

"This way," Loki said, "And—hide!"

He pushed her against the wall, clamping a hand over her mouth.

A guard walked past, not even looking their way. After guard had passed from sight, Loki released her.

"What was that for?" she asked, "Why didn't you just use a cloaking spell?"

"I did," he said.

"Then why did you have to push me and keep me from breathing?" she demanded.

Loki shrugged and continued down the hallway.

"So," Sigyn said, "Are we the only ones who can see the golden thread?"

"Thread? Oh, yes," he said, "It would be hard to search for him if other people could follow it, don't you think?"

"I suppose so," Sigyn agreed. Reluctantly, since she loathed admitting he was right about something.

"Loki," Sigyn said, "I was wondering… do you hate_ me?"_

Loki looked at her in surprise. "What makes you ask that?" he asked.

"Well," she said, lifting up her hands to brandish the scars on them.

His mouth twitched downwards. "I don't hate you," he said finally after a long pause.

"But you don't like me," she said.

"I never said that either," he said.

"Then why are you so mean to me?" she asked.

He scowled. "I believe I've been of model behavior the past few months," he said.

She rubbed shoulders with him. "So does that mean you're warming up to me?" she asked.

His scowl deepened. "The real question," he said, "Is when _you're_ going to stop being mean to _me."_

She stepped away, feeling affronted. "When have I ever been mean to you?" she asked.

"All the time," he said, "With your _words."_

"As if you don't use words as a weapon," she retorted.

He smirked.

She caught him and he knew it.

They walked in silence for a short while before they reached a set of doors.

"Thor's chambers," Loki said.

"Very well then," she said, "It looks as if our adventure is over. Shall I push through?"

She walked up to the doors and grasped the handle, pushing them until they opened slightly. She slipped through, Loki following closely behind.

"How will we know Thor is…" she trailed off when she saw Thor sitting at the window seat, carving wood. "Is he invisible?" she asked Loki.

Loki had a somewhat amused look on his face. "Well," he said, "I suppose I forgot the fact that I _already_ took the invisibility spell off of him…"

She stared at him. "You… already did?"

"What are you two doing here?" Thor demanded, looking up from his work to them. "Who invited Sigyn here?"

"I did, Brother," Loki said. "We had an adventure of sorts."

"Why didn't you invite me?" Thor complained. "I've had an absolutely boring day since we split up."

Sigyn glared at Loki. "You lied to me. _Again."_

"Did I?" Loki asked, not look perturbed by the fact at all. "I would apologize but… I had too much fun to apologize."

She gave him a hard push and he skidded back a few feet.

"Always using brute force," he said, shaking his head.

"Are we pushing Loki around?" Thor asked, getting up from his seat eagerly, "I want to play!"

"We're not playing that," Loki said, brushing off his shoulders. "Anyway, we have to start getting ready for the evening feast. Father and Mother will be disappointed in us if we're late. Especially you, Lady Sigyn," he nodded in her direction.

She pursed her lips again for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. But he had a point. She didn't _dare_ disappoint Lord Odin and Lady Frigga.

"Very well, then," she said, not bothering to keep the cold tone out of her voice. "I shall go."

She turned on her heels and walked through the doors, leaving the two princes behind.

Why did Loki trick her into spending the day with him? Obviously it was not because he was lonely. If he were _lonely_ he would have just spent the day with Thor, not bothering to spend it with her. No, he had some ulterior motive. That or he just enjoyed playing around with her. Either way she did not appreciate it.

_Well, _she thought,_ that was the last time she'd let him get the best of her. _

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Thank you for reading! Feel free to tell me what you thought, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible :)**


	4. Part I: Chapter 4

**Title: **_**Gold and Ice**_

**Chapter: Part 1: Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Thor**_** or any of its franchise. I am not affiliated with Marvel or Disney.**

**Beforehand: There has been a little bit of a time skip. Sigyn, Loki and co. are around the equivalent of thirteen/fourteen now. Also, I didn't have that much time to edit this—so I apologize if there are mistakes or if some parts don't make much sense. I'll try to do better editing next time :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sigyn walked out onto her balcony, leaning against the railing and looking down at the city below. The breeze played gently with the strands of hair that had escaped her braid.

She glanced down at the garden below. A girl with light golden hair was running down the path. She stopped right below Sigyn and looked up.

Sigyn backed up quickly.

She heard grunting and panting, and after a few minutes a disheveled head peaked out over the railing. The girl managed to flip herself over, landing on the balcony. She quickly leapt up, brushing off her clothes.

Sigyn took a moment to take the girl in. She was wearing a simple tunic: boy's clothes. Her hair was loose and shining, slightly tangled and disheveled.

The girl looked around before looking at Sigyn. "Ah," she said, "You must be Sigyn."

"I am…" Sigyn said, still staring at the girl.

"I'm Sif," the girl said, walking forward into Sigyn's chambers.

Sigyn followed her, perplexed. "Who exactly _are_ you?" she asked.

"I just told you," Sif said, "My name is Sif."

"But…" Sigyn began, but stop talking.

Sif had walked over to the table with fruit, taking an apple and taking a generous bite. "So," Sif said, "What are your plans for the day?"

Sigyn continued to stare at the girl. "Again," she said, "Who _are_ you?"

Sif did not look at all perturbed by the question. "I was running away from some guards," she said, "When I saw you up on your balcony," she took another large bite, speaking through a mouthful of apple, "I decided to hide up here."

Sigyn said nothing. She had never met a girl or woman like this girl before.

"So," Sif said, finishing her apple and placing the core back in the fruit basket, "What are we going to do now?"

Sigyn blinked. "We're going to be doing something?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sif said, "I came all this way just to see you!"

"From where?" Sigyn asked.

"From the city of course," Sif said. "I was bored so I decided to sneak into the castle."

"You can do that?" Sigyn asked.

"_I_ did, didn't I?" Sif returned, grabbing another piece of fruit and taking a bite.

Sigyn just stared at the girl. She was definitely not like anyone she had ever met before. "Aren't your family wondering where you are?" she asked, finally.

Sif shrugged. "I don't really have any family," she said.

"You're an orphan?" Sigyn asked, blinking in surprise.

"I didn't say that," Sif said. "Now, when are you going to introduce me to the princes?"

"The princes?" Sigyn asked.

"Yes," Sif said, "I mean, I wanted to meet you, but I really came here so I could meet Thor and Loki in person. As well as see the insides of the castle."

"Well," Sigyn said, "_Prince _Thor and _Prince_ Loki are probably in their studies at the moment."

"Their studies? Why aren't you in _your_ studies?" Sif asked, taking another bite.

"I already finished for the day," Sigyn said, "I have some more this afternoon."

"Well then," Sif said, "We don't have any time to waste. Let us go! I'm sure they'll be happy to be relieved from their duties for a short while."

"I still don't think that's quite what…" Sigyn trailed off. She didn't think she'd get through to this girl. With a dejected sigh she grabbed her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Let's go and see if they want to sneak away from their tutors."

"I'm sure they will," Sif said, "Why, _I'd_ want to. Unless it was about war and war related activities," she added, "I love those."

This girl was becoming more and more unlike Sigyn as the day progressed, and Sigyn wasn't sure how she felt about it. "Let us go," she said, walking towards the doors and pulling them open. She walked out into the hall, and suddenly wished she had Loki's magic. If she could conceal Sif, it would makes things much easier. After all, how was she going to explain where this commoner came from? _She_ didn't even know.

"This way," Sigyn said, walking down the corridor. Sif bounded by her side, strutting along with a gallivanting gait.

"Quite large, the palace, isn't it?" Sif asked.

"Yes," Sigyn said, "It is quite large."

"I'm surprised you don't get lost," Sif said.

"I did, at first," Sigyn said. "But I have learned my way around. I still get lost if I go someplace I've never been before, though," she added. "Loki knows his way around perfectly, even the servant's halls and quarters."

"He does, huh? I heard he's quite the trickster," Sif said.

"He is," Sigyn said, frowning, "He's a troublemaker."

"That's what I heard," Sif said. "Has he played any tricks on you?"

Sigyn nodded, "All the time. He loves playing around with me." She did not bother keeping the disdain out of her voice, which from Sif's look, she caught. Sigyn did not stop there, though. She lifted her hands, showing the sides. "He did this to me," she said.

Sif glanced over and did a double take. "He did that?" she asked, "That's not a simple trick! That's outright _hurting_ someone! How did he do it?"

Sigyn looked at her hands, before allowing them to drop by her sides. "He locked me in the dungeon and when I tried to get out, the barriers burned me."

"What a little snake," Sif said, frowning. "I've decided. I don't like him."

Sigyn looked at her, "Well, he's not all bad. He's nice to me sometimes."

"But you just said he teases you. Plays tricks on you all the time," Sif said.

"That's because he thinks I fancy his brother," Sigyn said, glaring at the intricately carved floor as they walked. "If it weren't for that he wouldn't pay attention to me at all."

"And do you?" Sif asked. "Do you fancy Thor?"

"Prince Thor is the perfect prince of Asgard," Sigyn said, "But no, I don't fancy him. He's not really… the type of man I would fancy."

Sif nodded, and Sigyn could tell there was a slightly relieved look on her face. Sigyn wondered if perhaps this girl fancied Thor from afar, since she obviously never met the boy before.

"This way," Sigyn said, nodding to the right, they turned the corner and walked down the hall for a short while. "This is it," Sigyn said, stopping in front of a large set of doors. There were no guards present, but then again, it was not as if they were really needed. Thor and Loki were quite capable of protecting themselves, and their tutors were as well. But still, it was strange.

Sigyn pulled on the doors and opened them, peering inside the brightly lit room. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the bright light.

She turned to face Sif, but found that she was no longer there. Instead, the girl was sneaking into the room, crouching low so that that tutor, a tall graying man standing by the window, engrossed in a book, could not see her.

Loki looked up from his seat at the large round table, surrounding by books and looked from Sif to Sigyn, meeting Sigyn's eyes.

Thor was sitting across from Loki, and made no indication that he knew that either girl was in the room. Instead, he was staring aimlessly out the window, with an exceptionally bored expression on his face that Sigyn could sympathize with.

Sigyn quietly dashed forward and grabbed Sif by the collar, dragging her backwards. She motioned for Loki to follow them. Loki nodded and silently rubbed his fingers together, sending a bit of magic over to Thor, gaining his attention.

Thor looked over at the two girls, startled. He opened his mouth and Loki quickly rubbed his forefinger and thumb together again and suddenly, Thor made no sound.

Loki motioned towards the door and Thor closed his mouth, nodding. Together, the two boys snuck away from the table and out the door. Sigyn closed the door behind them.

"Boy," Sif said once they were a ways away, "Nothing gets by your tutor."

"He's too interested in his own studies to be bothered with what we're doing," Loki said.

Thor opened his mouth to speak but no noise came out. He grabbed Loki by the collar, much like how Sigyn had done to Sif, and shook him slightly.

"Trust me, it's an improvement," Loki said.

Thor made a growling face.

"Very well," Loki said, sounding bored and uncharismatic as he snapped his fingers and Thor took in a loud, deep breath.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Thor demanded, "As if I'm going to mess things up?"

"You do not know your own volume," Loki said, "You always mess things up by speaking when you're not supposed to."

"When?" Thor pressesd.

"All the time," Loki said, with a deadpan expression, "Every time you open your mouth."

Thor growled and lifted up his fist, but Sigyn dashed forward and stood between them. "_Please,_" she said, "Don't fight! That isn't why I got you out of your studies."

"Then why did you?" Thor asked.

Sigyn turned to face Sif, who had been silent all the while. "I wanted to introduce this girl to you," Sigyn said.

Thor and Loki turned to face Sif as well.

"This is Sif," Sigyn said.

"Where did she come from?" Loki asked.

"The city," Sif said, "I wanted to see you so I snuck in."

Loki raised an eyebrow, impressed.

"How?" Thor asked, "I can never sneak out of the city."

"Well," Sif said, enjoying the attention, "I'll tell you about it. I found a secret passageway into the garden."

Loki suddenly had a guilty look on his face. "I forgot to close it!" he muttered.

Sigyn looked at him sharply. "Don't tell me you've been sneaking in and out of the palace!"

"Of course I have," Loki said, staring at her as if she had grown two heads.

Sigyn shook her head, "Wait till your father hears about that…"

"You're not going to tell him," Loki said threateningly.

"What are you going to do? Burn me? Oh wait, you've already done that," Sigyn lifted her hands for him to see.

He curled his lip as he made a disgruntled face.

"But no," Sigyn said, "I won't tell your father."

"Good," Loki said. "But I really should close it. Who knows who could find it."

"Good thinking, Brother," Thor said, breaking away from his conversation with Sif, "Although _I_ could most _definitely_ defend the castle from any miscreants who dared enter without permission."

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you just put a spell on it that makes it so that only certain people can access it?" Sigyn asked. "That way you can sneak in and out of the castle and Sif can as well."

For she figured this would not be the only time Sif would be visiting.

Loki frowned, thinking. "I'm surprised you're condoning me leaving the palace," he said at length.

"I'm not," Sigyn sniffed, "I'm more concerned with what will happen to me if you're ever caught."

"Why would anything…" Loki trailed off, rolling his eyes again. "When are you ever going to let that go?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Sigyn contemplated sticking her tongue out at him, but with Sif and Thor present, she thought it indecent. Instead, she smirked and said, "About the same time you apologize for all that you've done to me."

Loki narrowed his eyes slightly. But he did not apologize, just as she had expected.

For Prince Loki never apologized.

Neither did his brother, but Thor did not have grievances against her.

"So," Sif said, "Are we going to go fix that entry way or not?"

"We'll fix it," Sigyn said, grabbing Loki's arm and half dragging him down the hallway. Thor and Sif followed closely behind.

"Let go," Loki said, but he made no move to release himself from her grip.

She let go of him after a minute or two and together they walked side by side.

"I'm surprised at you," Loki said, "You are acting rather rebelliously today."

She smirked. "Are you proud?"

"Couldn't be prouder," he said, "Although slightly confused."

"Well," Sigyn said, straightening her shoulders, "I know that if anyone finds the door, _you'll_ be the one who'll immediately get in trouble."

"And you think I won't rat the rest of you out?" Loki asked.

"Thor may get in trouble," Sigyn admitted, "And I'm sure your parents won't take kindly to a stranger entering the palace," she added, looking over her shoulder at Sif, who was engrossed in a conversation with Thor. "But I shall be safe. I doubt your parents would believe that I had anything to do with it."

Loki smirked. "So devious. I like this side of you."

Sigyn glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, wondering if perhaps the prince was finally warming up to her.

"But you still haven't told me why you're agreeing—nay, _suggesting_ that we do this," Loki continued.

"Because," Sigyn said, "It would be useful if there were a way in and out of the palace. Not just for you but…" Sigyn glanced over her shoulder again at the girl behind her.

"You want a friend, is that it?" Loki asked.

"She seems interesting," Sigyn answered.

"She certainly does," Loki said.

Sigyn glanced at him. She wondered if the prince may fancy the boyish girl. Or if it were because the girl obviously was interested in his older brother. Loki did always want what his brother had.

"Well," Sigyn said, "It doesn't matter. I still think it would be useful to have this 'door'." She straightened her back. "Because, well, who knows when we might need to sneak in and out of the palace."

"Are you planning any escapes in the near future?" Loki asked.

"Perhaps," she said.

He looked interested.

"No, you may not inquire," she said quickly.

"I hope I'm invited on these escapades," Loki said, "I'm very much interested in what the holy Sigyn has planned."

"You will never know because you will never be invited," Sigyn said. Although she herself had no plans to leave the safety of the palace walls, it was still nice to know that should she want to escape palace life she could do so without an escort of guards.

They were in the gardens now and reached the outer wall.

"This is it," Sif confirmed, "This is where I came through."

"This isn't the same spot that you brought me through before," Sigyn said.

"I closed that over a fifty years ago," Loki said, rolling his eyes. "I don't like loose ends."

"This must be hard for you then, brother," Thor said, grinning at his younger sibling.

"Well," Loki said, putting his hands on the wall, "It's sort of tying things together. In a way." His hands slipped through the wall and he took a step back, drawing them out. They glowed green.

"Loki," Sigyn said, sliding up next to him, "Make it so that the four of us can pass through but no one else can."

"Yes, I was thinking of that already," Loki said, looking uncomfortable for once at their close proximity.

She nodded and backed away from him and was surprised to see that he glanced at her in what seemed like relief. She wondered if she smelled. Or perhaps it was hard for him to concentrate with her so close.

She frowned.

"Alright," Loki said, "I need the three of you to come forward and put your hands on the wall."

"Won't we just pass through?" Sif asked.

"Just do it," Loki said, sounding exasperated.

Thor, Sif, and Sigyn stepped forward and placed their hands on the wall where Loki indicated. Their hands all passed through the wall and Thor nearly fell forward.

They felt a tingling sensation and then the green magic disappeared from Loki's hands.

"It's finished," he said. "Now to test it."

"How will we do that?" Sif asked.

"We find a guard to see if he'll pass through," Loki said.

"One of us can go through, and then if the guard can follow we'll know that it doesn't work," Sif said.

"That may work," Loki said, "Except only if I go through."

"Why?" Sif asked.

"Because the three of you are not magic users," Loki said, "So the guards will know that something is up. If _I_ go through they'll just think I'm up to my old tricks."

"But how will we get them to chase you?" Sigyn asked. "I mean, are they even allowed to chase you?"

Loki frowned, holding his chin in deep thought. "I suppose I could transform into another magic user," he said at length. "A well-known user. Commit some crime and have the guards chase me."

"Master Toarus!" Thor said, a devious look on his face.

Sigyn glanced at him in shock. Master Toarus was one of their tutors. He was a well-known magic user, and well revered among all the Asgardians. Something that was rare for a male magic user. "No," she said, "_No,"_ she repeated when she saw the look of enlightenment on Loki's face. "You can't! It'll ruin his reputation!"

Loki and Thor looked at each other and shrugged. "Why should I care?" Loki said finally, "I mean… if we can knock him down a peg or two that's fine by me."

"Fine by me too," Thor said. "He gives far too much work. He needs to be taken care off. A few weeks or months in the dungeon for a petty crime seems just to me."

"But he would be convicted of a crime he did not do!" Sigyn said, starting to understand the folly of this plan. "I won't allow you to do it!"

"Sigyn, Sigyn, Sigyn…" Loki said, grabbing her arm and drawing her away from the others. "This may be the only chance for us to test if this passageway works. After all, we can't just give it up to chance that a band of miscreants won't weasel their way through and lay siege on the city? You don't want that on your hands, do you?"

Sigyn frowned. She _did not_ want that on her hands. "I suppose," she said reluctantly. "But why does it have to be him?"

"It's fate," Loki said, shaking his head solemnly, "It's with a heavy heart that Thor and I decided this would be his."

"Heavy heart?" Sigyn scoffed, "Loki, you never had a heavy heart about anything that is not directly connected with you."

Loki feigned hurt and said, "How little you know me, Lady Sigyn," he said, "How little."

"I know you better than you think," she said, "Very well, we will use Master Toarus." She walked back to the others, Loki quickly following behind her. "But we must first create a fake opening the wall here."

"Why?" Thor and Sif asked in unison.

"So that the guards will follow," Sigyn said. "After all, if 'Master Toarus' just disappears through the wall, the guards will _probably_ not follow, unless their _completely_ stupid—"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Loki interrupted.

Sigyn ignored him, "So," she motioned to the wall, "Will you do the honors?"

Loki smirked at her and then flicked his wrists.

A small section of the wall disappeared, revealing the servant's alleyway beyond.

"Whoa," Thor said, "What happened to the wall?"

"I merely turned it invisible," Loki said, "The wall is still there."

Thor placed a hand where the 'opening' was and stepped through to the other side. "Um," he said, "I think it really disappeared."

"That's because _you're_ allowed to pass through, numbskull," Loki said, sounding exasperated.

Thor stepped back through to their side and grabbed Loki by the collar, "What did you call me?" he growled.

Sigyn quickly dashed forward and pried Thor's fingers off of Loki's collar. "Don't fight!" she said.

"Oh, I don't know," Sif said, "There's nothing like a good brawl between brothers."

Sigyn looked at Sif, wanting to voice her opinion that she wasn't helping. "Well," she said, "It looks like we should start planning out how we're going to get the guards attention."

"That should be easy enough," Loki said, "I'll just turn into Toarus and commit a crime—"

"And what crime would that be, exactly?" Sigyn asked.

Thor and Loki glanced at each other, and an evil smile spread across Loki's face. "He's going to be running about… in the nude…"

Sif and Thor laughed out loud but Sigyn blanched, her face turning white and then red. "So not only are you going to dishonor him with committing a crime but you're going to steal away his dignity?"

"Oh, relax, he'll get over it," Loki said.

"No," Sigyn said, "And what do you know what he looks like naked anyway? How are you going to make that convincing?"

"I don't need to make it convincing," Loki said, "No one else knows what he looks like."

"I've heard he never goes to the baths, always bathes in private," Thor said, shaking his head.

Sigyn threw her hands in the air. "Fine. _Fine_. Do what you will. I'm going to my chambers."

She began walking away.

"You want to miss all the fun?" Loki asked, calling after her.

"Yes," she yelled back. "I have no interest to be a part of this."

Although she would be lying if part of her reluctance came from a strong desire_ not_ to see Master Toarus is the nude.

She made it to her chambers and walked to the balcony. She picked up her embroidery which was still lying on the bench where she had left it shortly before noticing Sif down below and began working for the next half hour. Oh how much simpler her life had been before that girl wandered effortlessly into their lives.

She dropped her embroidery on the ground when she heard shouting down below and rushed to the railing, looking down below.

She let out a yelp of surprise as she saw a man, without any clothes, running down the path, three guards following closely behind.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"I did not need to see that… I did not need to see that…" she muttered to herself. She opened her eyes and peered down. The man, 'Master Toarus', and the three guards were gone.

She sighed and stepped away from her balcony.

She hated the fact that it was she that started all this. Of course, she could blame Sif… but if she really thought about it, the right thing to do would have been to report Sif to the guards.

But then she wouldn't have perhaps found a friend.

She grabbed her cloak and clasped it around her shoulders, and then left her chambers. She would see if they were successful. She was curious, she had to admit.

"There you are!"

She turned towards the whisper and found that no one was there. Then three familiar faces appeared.

"What are you three doing—did it work?" she asked.

The three of them glanced at each other before large earnest smiles broke their faces. "It was a success!" Sif said, in a triumphant voice.

"You should have seen the guard's faces!" Thor said, laughing. "Loki was a spectacular actor!"

"I know," Sigyn said dryly, "I saw him."

"I thought you went back to your rooms?" Thor asked, confused.

"I did, you ran right by my balcony," Sigyn said. "That's not a sight I wish to see ever again…"

"Well," Loki said, grinning enthusiastically, "Now we know it works."

"Good," Sigyn said, "Now, if you excuse me, I have things to do."

"Like what?" Loki asked.

"I have to see your mother. She's going to help me with my embroidery," Sigyn lied.

Loki and Thor made a bored face and Sif looked affronted. "_Embroidery?" _she asked, "Why in all the Nine Realms would you do that?"

"Because I'm training to be a proper lady," Sigyn said.

"Well, you won't find me doing embroidery," Sif said. "I'm going to become a warrior."

"You, a warrior?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sif nodded, crossing her arms and taking a step towards Thor. "Yeah, that's right. Have a problem with that?"

Thor shook his head. "Not at all, dear Lady Sif."

"Good," Sif said. "Why don't we go to the practice yards and train for a little bit?"

Thor and Loki glanced at each other.

"Or are you too chicken to fight a girl?" Sif taunted.

"Of course not!" Thor said, grinning, "And you won't beat me."

"Nor me," Loki said.

"We'll see about that," Sif said, grinning as well. The three of them left.

Loki paused as he passed by Sigyn, and said, "Are you coming with us?"

"I have embroidery waiting for me," Sigyn said, "And besides, I've had enough entertainment for the day. I don't need to see you and your brother being bested by a girl."

"Oh ye of little faith," Loki said, smiling as he continued down the hall after his brother and the strange girl that had invaded into their lives.

Sigyn watched them go before heading towards the center of the palace. She was _not_ heading to the room that Lady Frigga and her handmaidens often occupied, but instead headed towards the throne room. She would speak to Lord Odin about what had conspired that day.

She walked into the long throne room and approached the king. Two guards approached her and crossed their spears, blocking her.

"Let her pass," the king said, and the guards let her go.

She walked past and up to the king. She curtsied low, and said, "My Lord King, I am glad you were able to see me… I have something I would like to say…"

"Speak, child," Lord Odin said, nodding for her to continue.

"It's about what happened earlier today, with Master Toarus," Sigyn said.

Lord Odin suddenly had a strained look on his face. "What of it?" he asked.

"That wasn't… exactly… Master _Toarus_ who did it," Sigyn said.

Odin leaned forward. "Who was it, then? No, don't tell me. I can guess. It was Loki."

"And Thor," Sigyn said, hoping that the addition of the elder brother would lessen the punishment. Odin did always have a soft spot for Thor.

"And what of you?" Odin asked.

Sigyn bit her lip, but then said, hesitantly, "I told them it was a bad idea," she said, "I mean… How could it end well. Master Toarus is a highly respected man… something like this would ruin him. But that's why I came to you… I wanted you to know the truth… so he wouldn't be, you know, _fired _from his post as tutor."

"Very well," Lord Odin said. "I believe you, child. Thank you for speaking out."

Sigyn nodded.

"Nata," Lord Odin barked, and a guard approached. "Send for my sons and have them brought here," he ordered. The guard bowed and left.

"Please don't tell them it was I who told you," Sigyn said, although such a request was pointless. Thor and Loki would of _course_ know that it was her who betrayed them.

No, she thought to herself, they brought it onto themselves.

"Is that all?" Lord Odin asked her.

Sigyn frowned, and then said, "My Lord… I have a request."

"And what is that?" Lord Odin asked her.

"I have lived in Asgard for many years now," Sigyn said, "And while I know you and Lady Frigga have done much to make sure my life is as comfortable and enjoyable as possible, I am afraid that there is still a void."

Lord Odin leaned forward, listening.

"There is a girl," Sigyn continued, "From the city—who I wish to be brought to the palace as my companion. She wishes to be a warrior—and I would have her trained to be so."

Lord Odin leaned back in his seat. "That is indeed a great wish," he said. "I will consider it."

"Yes, My Lord," Sigyn said, curtsying low again. She turned, and then turned back. "Her name is Sif, My Lord," she said.

He nodded and motioned for her to leave, which she did.

She walked back to her chambers and sat on the balcony, picking up her embroidery that she had left on the seat and beginning to work on it again. She had improved much over the past years, enough so that she was often praised for her work. But she still found it dull.

After a few hours she heard footsteps approaching.

She stood up, her embroidery falling to the ground, and spun around, facing the intruder. "Loki," she said, frowning, "What are you doing here?"

Loki gave her a grim smile, and then a more pleasant one, as if covering his tracks. "I wanted to come tell you that I know it was you who told my father what we did."

"Oh?" Sigyn said, reaching down and picking up the cloth that had dropped to the ground. She sat down and began stitching again.

"Yes," Loki walked to the railing and leaned against it.

"That doesn't garner any rewards," Sigyn said, "Not many knew the ins and outs of your plan."

"That's true," Loki admitted. "We were severely punished."

"With what?" Sigyn asked.

"Confined to our chambers for a month, only to be visited by our tutors."

Sigyn smirked. They got off easy in her book. "And what about Sif?"

Loki glanced at Sigyn. "She escaped before the guards came. I assume she's out of the palace by now. Unless she's still wandering about."

"I see…" Sigyn said, feeling relieved. She had been worried that Sif would have been caught, and that she would receive far worse a punishment for trespassing than the boys would have from their little prank. "I like her," she said, finally, "She's different from any girl I've ever met before."

"That's certainly true," Loki said. "She's good with the sword too… obviously not had any formal training… but she has the skills."

"Did she best you?" Sigyn asked, watching him closely.

Loki said nothing, and she could not see his face, for her was turned away from her. But she knew from his silence that the girl had indeed bested him. She smirked. "I asked your father if she could come live here."

Loki glanced at her when she said this. "Why?"

"I haven't made any friends since I've moved here," Sigyn said, not bothering to keep the sad tone out of her voice. "Today I got a chance to see what it would be like to have one."

Loki looked away from her. "I thought I was…" he began, quietly, but Sigyn cut him off, continuing.

"And this way she doesn't have to sneak in and out of the castle, and she can become a proper lady," SIgyn said.

"I doubt she'd want that," Loki said.

"She could also become a warrior, with proper training and everything," Sigyn said.

"She'd like _that_," Loki said, and she could hear the mirth in his voice. "What did my father say?"

"He said he would consider it," Sigyn said.

"Do you think he will say yes?" Loki asked.

"I believe so. If not I will ask your mother to change his mind. I know they want me to be happy."

There was a long moment of silence before Loki said, "And you aren't?"

She looked up at him.

He was gazing out across the gardens and the city beyond. The breeze was playing with his dark hair, so rare among the Asgardians, who were famous for their golden locks.

She fingered a piece of her own golden hair, and then said. "I'm as happy as I can be," she said finally.

Loki turned to look at her, and she could see that he looked troubled. "I would want you to be happy," he said.

She took in a deep breath. "I know," she said. "You've been the closest thing to a friend that I've had since moving here. However mean to me you are at times."

He turned back and looked out across the city again. "I should probably be going," he said. "My mother might be visiting me soon… and she'd know that the clone I left in my chambers isn't the real me."

"Loki," Sigyn said, standing, "I'm—"

She turned to look at him but found that he was gone.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Thank you for reading! I should have a new chapter up by next Tuesday. Have a nice week!**


	5. Part I: Chapter 5

**Title: **_**Gold and Ice**_

**Chapter: Part 1: Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Thor**_** or any of its franchise. I am not affiliated with Marvel or Disney.**

**Beforehand: There's been another little time skip. They're about the equivalent of fifteen/sixteen here.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sigyn brushed out her hair, gazing at her solemn reflection in the mirror. She sighed, placing the brush gently on the table in front of her.

She stood up and walked to the balcony, making sure her robe was properly tied in front of her.

She leaned against the railing, gazing out across the city.

She had lived in Asgard for quite a while now. A few hundred years.

"A moment for your thoughts?"

She turned towards the voice and saw Loki approach her. He stood by the railing next to her.

"I was just thinking," she said, "I've been here so long, I barely remember what my homeland is like."

"Do you wish you could go back?" he asked.

Sigyn cocked her head as she gazed at the golden city. "Perhaps," she said.

The truth was, she'd give anything to return to Alfheim. To see her family. Her sister. Her father. Her uncle. For some time, she took comfort in the fact that her elder sister lived here in Asgard, but even she had returned home to marry. It had been nearly a century since they had last seen each other.

"But that's a ship that has already sailed," she said, straightening her back. "This is my home now."

Loki made no move.

"Well?" she said, "Aren't you late to getting beaten by Sif?"

Loki scowled, standing up straighter now, his arms straight out, grasping the railing. "I think I'll skip that embarrassment, thank you very much."

"She is quite the swordswoman," Sigyn said, smiling.

"Gives me a good excuse not to fight her," Loki said.

"Worried she'll beat you?" Sigyn asked jokingly, although it was a legitimate thought.

Loki turned around, leaning against the railing, "What shall we do with our day, Lady Sigyn?"

Sigyn leaned back, holding onto the railing to keep herself from falling backwards. "Oh, I don't know. Something terribly fun, I should think."

"When am I anything but fun?" Loki asked, his eyes sparkling.

She flicked his nose with her forefinger. "I can think of a few times."

He frowned and she walked away, back into her chambers. "Loki," she called back to him, "I have to change. You don't mind waiting in the hall, do you?"

She heard footsteps as he walked through her main room, heading towards the door. "I don't mind at all," he said, opening it and walking to the other side.

She smiled and set to getting dressed.

She opened the door and stepped out, looking around. Loki was leaning against the wall, gazing at the far wall.

"Thank you for waiting," she said diplomatically.

"You're very welcome," he returned, grinning at her.

She returned his smile and together they walked down the hall.

"We should find Thor," Sigyn said.

Loki frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why do we have to ruin our day with him?" Loki asked, not bothering to keep the disdain out of his voice.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you had a grudge with your brother," Sigyn laughed. "I was going to say we should find Sif as well."

"Well," Loki said, "They're probably in the practice fields."

"Of course," Sigyn said, "Shall we head there, then?"

"I suppose I have no choice," Loki said, "Although I've been avoiding the place for the better part of the day."

"You can't run away from your duties," Sigyn said, rubbing shoulders with him.

"I can try," he muttered.

They walked in silence until they reached a door, exiting the interior of the palace.

"They must be around here somewhere," Sigyn said, looking at the crowds of soldiers and warriors.

"I'll go find them," Loki said. "Stay here."

Sigyn nodded and Loki took off, heading through the crowds.

Sigyn stood, bouncing on her toes. She wished she weren't short compared to the Asgardian men, who were all standing well above six feet.

She stepped forward and tried to weasel her way through the crowd, wondering what was taking Loki so long to find his brother and friend. She let out a cry as a soldier stepped backwards, stepping on her feet and knocking her backwards.

She expected to feel the hard ground hitting her as she fell, but instead fell into a strong embrace.

She looked up to see a face she had never seen before. A young man, not much older than she, with golden hair and a very handsome face.

"Easy there," the man laughed, steadying her.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly. "I…" she let out soft cry as she put pressure on her foot.

The man quickly gathered her into his arms, lifting her up, "We need to check that foot of yours," he said, walking with her towards a bench by the wall.

He sat her on the bench and gently took her foot in his hands. "This may hurt a little," he said, unlacing her boot and pulling it off. She winced but managed to control herself.

"Hmm…" the man said, gently taking her foot and feeling it. She resisted the urge to cry as the pain throbbed through her foot and up her leg.

"Sigyn!"

Sigyn looked up to see Sif, Thor and Loki running towards them.

"What happened?" Thor asked, kneeling beside the young man examining her foot.

Sigyn looked from Thor to Loki and Sif's worried faces. "It's nothing," Sigyn said, "Someone stepped on my foot. I'll be fine."

"It may be broken," the young man said, "We should get you to the healing rooms."

He stood and picked her up, holding her.

"Who are you?" Loki asked.

"The name is Fandral," the man said, and he looked down to face Sigyn, "And what is your name, beautiful maiden?"

Sigyn blushed deeply at this and said, haltingly, "S…Sigyn."

"Well, Lady Sigyn," Fandral said, "We best be off to the healing rooms."

He set off towards their destination, Thor, Sif and Loki following closely behind.

"Again, who exactly _are_ you?" Loki asked, and Sigyn could see the distrust and dislike in his eyes.

"And I already told you, I'm Fandral," the young man said.

He began conversing with Thor and Sif, and Sigyn looked at Loki. He had a dark look on his face as he watched them.

They reached the healing rooms and one of the Healers motioned for them to follow her. They entered a small room and Fandral laid Sigyn down on the bed.

"There," he said.

"What seems to be the problem?" the healer said, entering the room.

"Broken—" Loki began.

"Broken foot," Fandral interrupted.

If looks could kill, Loki would have killed Fandral where he stood.

"Well, there are far too many people in this room," the healer said, "All, out."

"I really think—" Loki began.

"I would like if someone could stay behind," Sigyn said.

"I shall stay," Fandral said, taking her hand.

She smiled at him.

"Very well then," the healer said, "The rest of you; _out."_

Loki looked grim as he left, urged by his brother.

"We'll be waiting outside," Thor said as he and Sif left.

Sigyn watched them go and then turned to face Fandral, who was kneeling beside her. He was still holding her hand. She was tempted to pull hers out of his, but decided that she may need something to squeeze if the pain got too unbearable.

The healer walked down to the end of the bed, examining her foot.

"It isn't broken," she said after she had finished her examination. "Just sprained."

"Sprained?" Sigyn asked.

"Don't worry," the healer said, "This should be easy to heal."

She left the room.

"I hope the pain is not too unbearable," Fandral said earnestly.

"It's not," Sigyn lied. She looked at him, and found that he was far too close to her. But from this vantage point she could see that he really was handsome. One of the more handsome men that she had ever seen. She wouldn't be surprised if every young maiden fell at his feet.

"I'm sure you'll be okay," Fandral whispered. "But if you need any comfort, I'd be happy to obli—"

The healer walked back into the room, and much to Sigyn's relief Fandral did not finish his sentence.

The healer placed her hands over Sigyn's foot, and warmth seeped through her foot, the pain ebbing. After a few minutes the healer slapped her foot. "Does it hurt?"

"Not much," Sigyn said, sitting up.

"Don't put too much pressure on it for a few days," the healer said. "You'll be fine. You can go."

The healer left the room again.

Sigyn sat up fully and swung her legs over the side. Fandral took both her hands in his. "You are brave maiden, my dear Lady Sigyn," he said, looking deep into her eyes.

She gazed back at him, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"What's going on in here?" Loki demanded, walking in with his brother and Sif following closely behind.

"Nothing, of course," Fandral said, standing up. He still held Sigyn's hands in his own.

"We should get going," Sif said, "You should go to your chambers and rest."

"I will take you there," Fandral volunteered.

"Oh no you won't," Loki interrupted. "We don't even know who you are."

"Relax, brother," Thor said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, nearly dwarfing it, "I'm sure this Fandral fellow is a respectable man. But just to be safe, we will _all_ accompany Lady Sigyn to her chambers."

He winked at Sigyn and she smiled at him. Fandral went to pick her up but Thor walked between them and swept Sigyn into his arms. She felt almost giddy from all the attention, but managed to keep herself calm and collected.

Fandral looked disappointed that he was no longer the knight in shining armor, and Loki looked as though he were a pot about to boil, but Sigyn did not care. Thor carried her as if she weighed nothing, and his large arms and chest dwarfed her.

The five of them walked through the palace until they reached her chambers. Sif opened the door and Thor stepped through, walking to the bed and laying Sigyn down on it.

"Thank you," Sigyn said breathlessly.

Thor nodded and turned and left, Sif following closely behind. Fandral and Loki lingered, both looking as if they wanted to be the last one to leave.

Finally, Fandral turned to Sigyn and gave her a dashing smile. "I hope we meet again, fair maiden," he said, bowing low and leaving.

"I should erase his memory," Loki said, looking at the door that Fandral had just exited.

"I didn't even know you could do that," Sigyn said.

"It should be easy enough to do, with a brain his size" Loki said. "Want me to?"

"No," Sigyn said, "I see no harm in him helping me."

"That's not what I was going to erase," Loki said, "He knows where your chambers are."

"So?" Sigyn asked, "I'm sure he's a gentleman. I doubt he'd do anything."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Loki said, walking up to the bed and sitting down.

She gazed at him. "Don't tell me you're jealous," she said.

Loki looked at her sharply. "Why would I be jealous?" he snapped.

"That Fandral rescued me when I was hurt," Sigyn said.

"Why would _that_ make me jealous," Loki muttered to himself.

She smiled. "You can lie all you want but you can't hide the truth from me," she said teasingly.

"I'm not hiding any truth!" Loki exclaimed angrily as he stood up. "I'm leaving."

He left quickly, slamming the door behind him.

She jumped at the sound and vibration of the door slamming, but was still smiling. Loki acted as though he were complicated, but it was fairly easy to decipher his emotions.

She leaned back, closing her eyes. She might as well rest. After all, it was close to evening, and she was tired.

* * *

Sigyn sat up, awoken by a knock on her door. She frowned, looking towards the balcony. It was dark. Night. Who knew what time. Who could possibly be knocking at her door at this hour?

She lifted the blankets and furs off of herself and slipped out of bed, reaching under her pillow and drawing out a long dagger.

It couldn't be Loki. He would already be in her room. Besides, he never used the front door to her chambers to come see her. He would always fly in as a bird or sneak in through the balcony.

She hobbled over to the door, thankful that her foot seemed to be healing fast. She took in a deep breath and, hiding the dagger from view, opened the door, peering into the beyond.

The person standing on the other side, holding a lantern, was a familiar face.

"Fandral!" she whispered loudly, staring at the handsome man standing before her. "What are you doing here?"

He placed a hand on the door and push it open, and she made way, keeping the dagger behind her back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"That's a rather silly question," he said, stepping into the room. She backed up to make way for him, still staring at him.

_What was he doing here?_ She thought to herself. She could think of many reasons why he would be visiting her at this time of night, and none of them were pleasant to think about.

"I had to see you again," he said, his voice deep and husky as he closed the door behind him.

She gripped the dagger tighter in her hand. "This is highly inappropriate," she said.

"It's destiny," he said, taking her free hand and kissing it.

She was going to say something about how preposterous that was but instead just drew her hand away from his.

"You can't deny it," he said, walking to the bed and placing the lantern on the bedside table. He began taking off his shirt, "There's something between us."

She did nothing as he finished undressing, trying to figure out the best course of action.

Technically she had grounds to kill him here and now. And indeed, she probably should at _least_ scream and alert the guards. But then, that would arise to many questions. And there was her honor to think about.

"You're right," she said, after he had finished undressing and began approaching her, "There is something between us." He stopped a foot away from her.

She pulled the hand holding the dagger around and pointed it at his manhood. "This," she said.

He looked down at the dagger and then back at her eyes.

"I don't—" he began.

"I see you are a simpleton and don't understand the basic rules of Asgard," Sigyn said, pressing the tip of the dagger into his flesh. He winced visibly. "You see, I am a _lady_ of Asgard… and as such, I have certain… _responsibilities_. Responsibilities that keep me from _fornicating_ with the likes of you. And if you ever think about doing something like this again—I will cut _this," _she pressed the tip of the dagger against him again, "off, and shove it so far up you _you'll choke on it."_

He gulped and stepped back away from her dagger.

"I meant no disrespect," he said, putting his hands up, "I only thought—"

"You didn't think," Sigyn said, her dagger still at the ready, "Men like you never do."

"I'll leave," he said, putting his hands down and began reaching for his clothes.

"Oh no," Sigyn said, "You'll leave those. I'll have to burn them along with the memory of tonight in the morning."

"But what if I get caught?" Fandral asked, his eyes wide.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I look forward to it," she answered.

The fear was evident in his eyes and he walked away from her in a large arc, trying to put as much distance between her and her dagger as possible.

"You won't tell anyone," he said, worriedly.

"This can be our little secret," she said, "Besides—you'd be killed—flogged at best, if Lord Oden found out. And I'm a merciful woman."

He nodded fervently. "Yes, yes," he said, "You are. You certainly are."

He opened the door and slipped out, closing it quietly behind him.

Sigyn closed her eyes and sighed in relief, thankful that her heart didn't betray her. It was beating so fast that she could _swear_ Fandral could have heard it, but thankfully, he seemed to believe her bluff.

She walked over to the door and locked it and then returned to the bed. She looked down at his clothes in disgust. She would dispose of them in the morning. Burn them in her morning fire.

She crawled into bed and managed to fall asleep.

* * *

She opened her eyes when she heard the flutter of wings, and then footsteps.

"Loki," she mumbled sleepily, rolling over to look at the balcony.

Loki walked into the room from the balcony. "It's late," he said, "What are you doing still asleep?"

"I… had trouble sleeping last night," Sigyn said, sitting up.

He nodded.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked, slipping out of bed and walked over to her dressing table. She sat down and picked up her brush and began tugging it through her hair.

"How is your foot?" he asked, ignoring her question, and walking up behind her. He took the brush from her hand and began brushing her hair in her stead, taking care to be gentle. She relaxed her shoulders and allowed him to gently untangle her hair. "You didn't answer my question," she said at length.

"You didn't answer mine," He replied.

She smirked, watching his reflection in the mirror. He had a look of great concentration on his face, as he always did when brushing her hair. "My foot is fine," she said. "It's a little sore but I can walk on it fine."

"Good," he said, "I was worried."

She turned in her seat so she could look at the real him "Really?" she asked, "Were you really worried about me?"

"Of course," he said, nonplussed.

She smiled and returned her attention to their reflection.

She watched Loki's eyes as they looked up, and he frowned.

"Those aren't…" he began.

"What?" she asked.

He dropped her brush onto the ground and spun around, walking over to her bed.

"You dropped the brush," she said, twisting in her seat and grabbing it. "What's the matter?"

"Whose are these?" Loki demanded, lifting up Fandral's clothes.

She blanched, realizing too late that she had forgotten to burn them already.

"They…" she began, unsure of what to say.

"Wait a minute…" Loki said, frowning, "I recognize these… they belong to that scoundrel, Fandral!"

"Don't be upset," she said, standing, "He came by here last night—"

"He_ what?"_

"He wanted… well, you can guess what he wanted," she said, hoping she would not have to divulge the information.

"Did you give him what he wanted?" the question was painfully casual, but there was a slight quiver in Loki's voice that betrayed him.

She pursed her lips. "What do you take me fore?" she asked waspishly. "No, I sent him on his way."

"Without clothes?" Loki asked.

"I was hoping the guards would catch him," Sigyn said.

Loki smirked at this but then shook his head and the smile disappeared. "But that doesn't matter…how _dare he_ come into these chambers! You're a _lady_…. He—"

"He's not done anything you haven't done," Sigyn said. "You're in my chambers at the moment, don't forget. And I did not summon you here."

"I didn't come for some ulterior motive," Loki snapped. He dropped Fandral's clothes as if they had burned him and approached her, grasping her shoulders tightly, "Did he force himself on you?"

She looked into his eyes and found that there was genuine concern there, much more than she would have expected.

She opened her mouth to speak but found that she was too shocked to do so.

"I knew it," he muttered angrily to himself, tearing himself away from her. "I'll _kill him."_

"No!" she said, her hand snaking out and grasping his arm tightly. "He did not force himself onto me. He merely… _expected _more than he should have. And I dealt with it. I doubt he'll bother me anymore."

"I'll still kill him," Loki said, "When my father hears of this—"

"Please don't tell him!" she said desperately, and Loki turned to look at her in surprise. "I don't know what would happen if people found out," she said.

"Why are you protecting that snake?" Loki demanded.

"I'm protecting _me_," Sigyn said, "Do you know what people would think—what would happen to my reputation—if they found out that Fandral was _here_ and what had conspired?"

Loki hesitated. "But…" he said, "I can't let this go unpunished."

"If you care about me at all you will," Sigyn said roughly, still holding onto his arm.

The conflict was heavy in his eyes. "Very well," he said, "But I don't want you going near him."

She raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell me what to do," she said, letting go of his arm.

He drew himself to his full height, which she suddenly realized was quite tall, much taller than she. "I am your prince," he said, his voice stern and demanding, "I can and will tell you what to do."

They stared at each other, him looking down at her, for a long time, before she laughed. A light, cheery laugh. "Very funny," she said, turning and walking back to her dressing table. She sat down and began brushing her hair again.

"Why do you never take me seriously?" he asked.

"Because you are a trickster and a liar," she replied simply.

There was a long silence.

Finally, she turned in her seat to look at him, but found that he was gone. She looked around the room but he had disappeared. She shrugged and returned her attention to her reflection.

* * *

Sigyn walked down the corridor towards the training fields. She had heard that Loki, his brother, and Sif were there, training as they almost always did.

It had been nearly a month since her encounter with Fandral, and it still left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She stepped into the courtyard and stood on her tip toes, trying to see above the heads of the soldiers and warriors, but she was too short and they too tall. She cursed silently and walked through, careful not to step too close to any of the armored feet standing and running around.

"Lady Sigyn…" a voice said tentatively behind her.

Recognizing the voice, she turned and looked at Fandral. She raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to… formally apologize," he said, bowing deeply and sincerely before her. "I overstepped my boundaries and I should have taken you for the lady you are… I paid you a deep disrespect and I am… sorry."

She frowned as she watched him. He was still frozen, bowing before her. They were beginning to garner the attention of some of the warriors surrounding them. "I forgive you," she said at length. "It was a simple mistake. An easy one, what with the way some maidens in Asgard act. You miscalculated, but no harm came from it."

He straightened and the relief on his face was obvious. "Thank you," he said. "I hope… we can be friends?"

She smiled, "Of course we can," she said.

He returned her smile, and she was yet again reminded at how dashing he was. He held out his hand and she gave him hers, and he kissed it gently.

"What's going on here?" an angry voice said from behind her.

She turned, her hand still in Fandral's, to see Loki standing, livid, behind her.

"Loki," she said, "This isn't—he was just—"

"Let go of her," Loki demanded, grabbing Sigyn by the arm and pulling her away from Fandral.

They were now gaining quite the audience, and Sigyn, for fear of too many people catching on, grabbed Loki and pulled him aside. "He was _apologizing," _she hissed.

Loki pulled his arm out of her grasp. "I told you to stay away from him," he said.

She frowned. "I forgave him," she replied.

Loki returned her frown, a look of surprise on his face. "You_ what?"_

"I forgave him," she straightened her back. "We're friends."

"You're…" Loki shook his head, as if he could not believe the words she was speaking. "Sigyn… this man came into your—"

"Shh!" she hissed, "Do you want every soldier in Asgard to know?"

Loki pursed his lips, and then said, "Are you sure you can trust him?"

Sigyn looked over at Fandral, who was now conversing with Thor and Sif. Sif was sending Sigyn and Loki confused looks. "Don't tell Thor and Sif," Sigyn said, guessing that Loki had kept their secret. If Sif knew what had happened Fandral would be a mangled corpse by now.

"I… won't," Loki said, looking troubled.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just… I don't like the idea of you being around him. He's dangerous," he added.

She scoffed at this. "_I_ was able to take care of him, he can't be _that_ dangerous," she said. "He just… miscalculated, that's all."

"_That's all?"_ Loki repeated incredulously.

"_Yes,"_ Sigyn said firmly. "You should be his friend as well," she added, winking at him. "He's quite charismatic." And with that, she joined Thor, Sif and Fandral, effortlessly integrating herself into their conversation, leaving Loki to watch.

* * *

She sat in front of her dressing table, staring at her reflection. She was happy that she made up with Fandral. Once one got past his womanizing ways he really was quite a pleasant fellow, and he made her laugh. He seemed to have all but forgotten their mishap last month.

"What are you thinking about?" A voice said.

She spun in her seat to see Loki leaning against the railing on the balcony.

"It's just you," she said, returning her attention to the mirror.

"So you're friends with him, then, all forgiven?" Loki asked, pushing himself from the railing and walking into her chambers.

"Yes," Sigyn said, "Although my threat still remains."

"Threat?" Loki asked.

Sigyn smirked. "I threatened to cut off his… _manhood_ if he ever attempted something like that again."

She watched him carefully in the mirror. He smiled, and she echoed the act.

"There was always something about you that I liked," he said, walking up to her and running his hands through her hair.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his fingers running through her hair.

"Sigyn," he said, and there was more hesitation in his voice than there normally was. "I… for the longest time I've felt that I have…"

She felt her heart leap into her throat. What was he going to say? It couldn't be what she thought…

"For the longest time," he said again, "I've felt that we've…"

"Loki," she said, panicking, turning in her seat and grabbing his hands, "Please don't finish."

He stared down at her, confusion and hurt in his eyes. It was so rare to see emotion so raw from him.

"I…" she said, "I… we… friends," she said at last. "We're _friends._ That's all I…"

She felt something break off inside her, and the conflict that arose.

"I understand," Loki said, drawing his hands away from hers. "I'll leave."

"Wait!" she said, standing, but he was gone, turning into a bird and flying out onto the balcony and away.

She watched him go with a torn heart, still shocked and wishing that she could take back her words.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**It's amazing what emotions come up when competition comes into the picture. **

**Anyway, Question of the Week: "Do you think Loki has genuine feelings for Sigyn? And if so, do you think Sigyn will reciprocate them?"**

**Feel free to review with what you thought of the chapter, the story so far, or your answer to the question. I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Part I: Chapter 6

**Title: **_**Gold and Ice**_

**Chapter: Part 1: Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Thor**_** or any of its franchise. I am not affiliated with Marvel or Disney.**

**Beforehand: This takes place a few months after Chapter 5. Sorry this chapter is a little late, not been feeling well on top of work… **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sigyn walked down the hall, humming quietly to herself. She was headed for Lady Frigga's chambers, where she was to weave along with the Queen's handmaidens.

She approached the door and the guard opened it. She nodded politely to him and stepped through. A few maidens looked up but most were concentrating on their work.

"Sigyn," the queen said, from her station at the far end of the room, "Come sit with me."

Sigyn nodded and walked over to the queen, curtsying low and sitting down beside her.

"I haven't spoken with you in quite some time," Lady Frigga said, "Almost a week."

"It has been a long time," Sigyn admitted.

"How have you been, child?" Lady Frigga asked, brushing a stray hair out of Sigyn's face.

Sigyn fingered her braid, wondering how much the queen knew. "That depends," she said.

"What plagues you?" Lady Frigga asked, "Is it my son?"

Sigyn frowned, her heart racing. "Nothing is wrong with Thor and I," she said at length.

"It was not Thor that I was speaking of," Lady Frigga answered tactfully.

Sigyn sighed, nodding. "I suppose… there is something between Loki and I," she said.

"I guessed," Lady Frigga said. "Usually the two of you are thick as thieves."

Sigyn snorted, and then looked abashed for such unladylike behavior.

"What is it?" Lady Frigga asked.

"Well," Sigyn looked around the room, and the few faces that were turned towards them quickly returned to their work.

Lady Frigga flicked her wrist, and all noise disappeared. The _clack_ of the looms dissipated, as did the quiet chatter of the handmaidens. "They cannot hear us now," she said.

Sigyn nodded.

"Now, tell me what happened between you and my son," Lady Frigga said gently.

"Well," Sigyn said again, "I fear that I may have… broken his heart."

Lady Frigga raised an eyebrow.

"_Well," _Sigyn said again, realizing she would have to clarify, "I mean to say… I _believe_ that I may have… I didn't really give him a chance to finish telling me."

"So you believe that he may have _almost_ confessed his love for you?" Lady Frigga asked.

Sigyn straightened her back. "Loki does not love me, not like that," she said.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?" Lady Frigga asked, leaning back and regarding Sigyn with a strange look on her face.

Sigyn looked down at her hands.

She could not deny that the prince had _feelings_ for her. It was obvious. Especially with what happened with Fandral. But…

"It's just because of Thor," Sigyn said.

Lady Frigga raised an eyebrow again.

"It's because he thinks I'm in love with Thor—He's always thought that. He just wants what his brother has," Sigyn added.

"Are you sure it's that complicated?" Lady Frigga asked.

Sigyn scowled. To her, it _was_ complicated. Mainly because she regretted how she responded to Loki. If only she had shown more tact, then perhaps he would not be avoiding her. Or if perhaps she had been more honest…

But that only confused her. How _did_ she feel about the younger prince?

"And how do you feel about Thor?" Lady Frigga asked.

Sigyn looked at her in surprise. "Well," she said, "Prince Thor is everything an Asgardian should be. I would be a fool if I did not fancy him."

Lady Frigga smiled knowingly. "And what about Loki?"

Sigyn looked at her sharply, realizing that this was the question the queen had been waiting to ask. "What about Loki?" Sigyn asked casually, hoping that she could avoid answering the question.

"How do you feel about him?"

"I don't know," Sigyn said again. "I mean, he only cares for me out of jealously—"

"Sigyn," Lady Frigga said, sounding shocked, "Surely you know my son better than that."

Sigyn's face deepened in color. "He cares for me," she relented, "But he… like I said before," Sigyn said, straightening her back again and clasping her hands before her, "He only wants me because he thinks his brother has me."

Lady Frigga was silent for a short while. "If you say so," she said at length, and Sigyn knew immediately that the Queen disagreed with her. But she was thankful that the woman did not press the issue. "You still did not answer my question."

Sigyn flushed again. "I… I forgot the question," she lied airily.

"How do you feel about Prince Loki," Lady Frigga said patiently.

Sigyn stared down at her hands. "I don't know," she said, feeling a cold sadness overwhelm her. "I thought we were friends. That's all I thought I wanted from him."

"And now?" Lady Frigga asked.

Sigyn looked at the queen, into her wise, ageless eyes. "I don't know," she said again. "I'm so confused. I don't know how I feel. I just wish we could go back to the way things were."

Lady Frigga said nothing for a long while, gazing at her work before her. Sigyn looked at it, and found it beautiful. "I hope you will be honest with yourself one day," the queen said, "For all our sakes."

Sigyn found that she had no word to say to this, but merely nodded.

Lady Frigga looked up suddenly and flicked her wrist, noise flooding back into their senses. There were many _thuds_ of quick, heavy footfalls approaching, and many of the hand maidens looked around in confusion. "Someone is approaching," Lady Frigga said, standing.

There was a sharp knock on the door and then it swung open to reveal two guards.

"Yes?" Lady Frigga asked, approaching them.

"The Princes' party as arrived, My Lady," one guard said, and Sigyn noticed that he looked more worried than the soldiers usually did.

"And what else?" Lady Frigga asked. And then Sigyn saw that her face grew grim and a look of fear entered her eyes. "_Loki…" _she whispered, and quickly swept past the guards and down the hall.

Sigyn stood quickly, her heart in her throat. "What happened?" she demanded.

"It's Prince Loki," the second guard said, "He's been… _injured."_

Sigyn took in a deep, sharp breath. "Where is he?"

"They should be reaching the palace at any moment now," the first guard said.

Sigyn nodded and walked past them, down the hall and towards the healing rooms. Thankfully she would pass by the main entrance on the way. After a few minutes she saw Sif storming towards her, but the woman did not seem to see her.

"Sif—" Sigyn did a double take, for where Sif's formally golden curls once cascaded down her back, now hung straight black hair.

"Let him die for all I care!" Sif shouted angrily, storming past Sigyn and into the palace.

Sigyn watched her go, shocked, and then returned her attention to the people approaching after her. Thor and Fandral were walking quickly towards her, between them, using them as supports, was Loki.

"Loki!" Sigyn exclaimed, rushing forward, "What happ…" she trailed off, for she immediately saw what had happened.

His mouth was shut, bleeding, lips sewn together by glowing black thread.

She gasped, her hand covering her mouth. They passed her, heading down the hall.

Sigyn followed them until they reached the Healing Rooms, and hung back as Lady Frigga and Eir, the Head Healer, helped Thor and Fandral lay Loki onto a bed.

Sigyn watched as Thor and Fandral recounted what had happened.

"It all started when Loki shaved Sif's head with magic so it wouldn't grow back," Fandral said, "Anyway, Thor and Sif demanded that he get her hair back and he did—only it was black—different hair. Little did we know that it was enchanted hair, made by the dwarves, and that Loki did not have permission to take it."

Sigyn's eyes widened.

He stole _enchanted dwarven hair?_ No wonder they sewed his mouth shut, she thought to herself. Dwarves were not to be crossed, even the smallest child knew that.

"Thank you," Lady Frigga said, "Now leave."

Thor and Fandral nodded and left. Sigyn hesitated, wondering if she should leave as well.

Loki moaned slightly and Lady Frigga looked up at Sigyn. The queen motioned for her to approach. Sigyn did, watching as Eir and her healers began to work.

"The thread is enchanted," Eir said, "I can't make it disappear."

"You'll have to pull it out," Lady Frigga said grimly. It wasn't a question or a suggestion, but a statement. "Sigyn," Lady Frigga said, "Hold Loki's hand. I'll hold him down with my magic."

Sigyn nodded, walking to Loki's side. She grasped his hand tightly. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, and she could see the pain and fear in them. She smiled hesitantly at him, placing her free hand over her other hand and his.

"This will hurt," Eir warned, holding a small pair of shears.

She began cutting the string across his lips, cutting it into many manageable pieces. Loki made soft noises of protest, but Lady Frigga managed to hold him down with her magic. Sigyn wondered how he was going to stand when Eir pulled out the strings, if this was painful to him.

Eir handed the shears to a healer and took a pair of tweezers from another. "Prince Loki," she said, "I am sorry for this—but this will be… painful."

Loki closed his eyes tightly, and squeezed Sigyn's hand. She gripped it tighter.

Sigyn watched as Eir began pulling the short strings through and out of his flesh, and Loki squirmed and made a sound that seemed like the cross between a scream and a moan. He clutched Sigyn's hand so hard that she gasped, and began to wonder if he would break it. But she did not have time to worry about the fate of her hand, not when Loki was in as much pain as he was.

Finally, the last string was removed, and Loki took in a deep, painful breath through his mouth.

"Bring healing stones," Eir ordered, and the healer assisting her nodded and left, returning shortly. Eir took the stones and crushed them in her hand, sprinkling them over Loki's mouth. The holes quickly disappeared, healing. Eir then washed away the blood. Sigyn saw that there were faint scars where the holes had been.

"Those scars may take a few years to heal," Eir said, "But they should disappear."

Lady Frigga released her magic from Loki, and he relaxed.

"He should stay here tonight," Eir said. "Just in case."

Lady Frigga nodded, leaning forward and kissing Loki's forehead. He closed his eyes at the touch, but opened them when his mother drew away. "I must go," Lady Frigga said. "Sigyn, would you stay here awhile with him?"

Sigyn nodded, "I'll stay as long as I'm needed," she said.

Lady Frigga smiled at her, clasping Sigyn's shoulder, and then left.

"If he needs anything fetch one of the healers," Eir told Sigyn before she left as well.

There was a long silence before Sigyn looked down at her hand. It was still entwined with Loki's. She made no effort to remove it. "How are you feeling?" she asked after minutes passed by.

Loki turned his head to look at her. He opened his mouth slightly as if to speak, winced visibly, and it grew slack again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be goading you to talk," Sigyn said.

There was another long silence.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," SIgyn said honestly, "But why did you do it? Why did you shave Sif's head?"

Air escaped Loki's nose and Sigyn realized that it was a snort.

"Sorry," SIgyn said, "I forgot you can't speak."

She looked at his scars, and then down at their hands. Perhaps this was the opportunity she had been waiting for all these months. This was the perfect chance to smooth things over. "Loki," she said, "There's something I've been wanting to say."

She did not look at him. She couldn't.

"I'm sorry for the way I turned you down," she continued. "It was unfair of me—I should have at least let you finish. I was just… I was just scared, I guess. I had never thought that you… and I… could… I just was confused. I'm still so confused."

She looked at him, and found that he was looking at her intently, a grim expression on his face. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said finally, "It was _never_ my intention."

His eyes looked away from her for a moment before looking at her again. He nodded mutely.

She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. After months of agony, finally, a resolution.

"You should rest," Sigyn said, "It's getting dark out—I'll go get a blanket…"

She stood, letting go of his hand and walked out of the room, flagging down a healer and requesting something to cover him with. The healer returned with a large, thick green blanket, and Sigyn returned to Loki's room with it. She covered him, tucking him in, and then returned to her seat. She watched him as he closed his eyes, relaxing. After what seemed like an hour, she wondered if he were really asleep, and took his hand, squeezing it slightly. There was no response, and she smiled, thankful that he was able to fall asleep despite the pain. She laid her head down on the bed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to drift asleep as well.

* * *

She could feel something large caressing her head, running long, thin fingers through her hair. She blearily opened her eyes, sitting up slightly. The hand dropped away, and Sigyn realized that it was Loki's. He was looking at her.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Fi…" he trailed off, moving his lips experimentally, "Fine…" he finished.

"You can talk now," she said, smiling, "I'm glad. Are you hungry?"

He nodded, and she stood, leaving him to find another healer. She found one and the healer set off to find the prince some food. She returned to Loki. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

He was running his hand along his lips, feeling the scars. "I've been better," he said, "But I seem to be recovering… fully."

She nodded and sat down again. She fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I'm sure your mother will be coming to see you again," she said.

Loki nodded.

"Why _did_ you cut off Sif's hair?" Sigyn asked.

Loki let out a snort.

"Well?" Sigyn prompted.

"That," he said airily, "Will remain between the Lady Sif and I."

Sigyn frowned, feeling slightly annoyed. She would just ask Sif herself, then she would have her answer. "It was a foolish thing to do," she said, "I'm surprised _the Lady Sif_ did not castrate you."

"She tried," Loki replied lightly.

It was Sigyn who snorted now.

"Loki," a voice said from the doorway, and Sigyn and Loki both looked up to see Lady Frigga standing there.

"Mother," Loki said.

"How are you feeling?" the queen asked, stepping into the room.

"I've been better," Loki answered, "But I seem to be mending well."

"I am glad, my son," Lady Frigga said. She turned to look at Sigyn. "Thank you for watching over him," she said.

SIgyn stood and bowed. "It was my pleasure, my lady," she said, "I suppose…" she looked at Loki before returning her attention to the queen, "I suppose I should take my leave now."

The queen nodded and Sigyn walked to the door, pausing slightly to look back at Loki. He was staring at her intently, as if trying to send her a message. She smiled at him and left, heading back to her chambers.

There was a light skip to her step as she walked—for she was in a pleasant mood. Finally, after _months_, she had finally made up with Loki. She felt as though a weight had been lifted—and she felt light and airy—as if she could float or fly.

She arrived at her chambers and found that a hot bath was waiting for her. She undressed and sank into the water. She closed her eyes, thankful that baths in Asgard were enchanted to stay warm indefinitely. After nearly an hour, she climbed out and looked down at her hands. They were wrinkly.

She shook her head with a smile on her lips and dressed, walking to her bookshelf and picking out one of her favorite books. She climbed onto her bed and began reading, but soon drifted off asleep.

* * *

She woke with a start. It was getting dark.

The evening feast…

She sprang out of bed, berating herself for sleeping the day away, quickly dressing into something a little more appropriate and fastened her cape around her shoulders. She headed out quickly, down the halls and towards the main hall of the castle.

She reached it and found that it was already quite full. Thor was seated with his friends and the King and Queen were seated at the high table. She glanced at them, wondering if she should go sit with them as usual, but curiosity got the better of her and she headed towards Sif.

She sat down next to her friend, smiling at her. "How are you?" she asked pleasantly.

Sif turned to glare at her.

"Not very well, I take it," Sigyn said, frowning.

"Not very well?" Sif repeated, scowling, "You can see what that little _swine_ did to me, right?"

"In all fairness dark hair does look appealing on you," Sigyn said.

"Don't try to defend him," Sif snapped.

"I'm not," Sigyn said, "It was a horrid thing for him to do. But I think he's gotten more than the punishment he deserves from it."

Sif turned to stare at her. "_More_ than the punishment he deserves?" she echoed, sounding aghast. "If Thor let me I'd have ripped his lips right off! I would have… I would have…"

"Committed high treason?" Sigyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sif sighed, her face relaxing. "Still," she said, "I won't rest until he's fully repented."

"I doubt that will happen," Sigyn said, "Loki does not apologize."

"That's right," Sif said, her eyes glancing down at Sigyn's hands. "I forgot he did that to you."

Sigyn frowned. "I don't think he meant to," Sigyn said, only half lying.

"There you go, defending him again," Sif said. "Why do you always do that?"

"Because he is my friend," Sigyn said.

"So you two made up?" Sif asked.

"Yes," Sigyn said, unable to keep herself from smiling.

Sif gazed at her for a short while before saying, quietly, "Do you fancy him?"

Sigyn, who had just taken a bite of food, choked slightly, and had to fight to keep her food down. "What?" She asked after she had swallowed, turning to face Sif in surprise.

"Do you fancy him?" SIf asked.

Sigyn stared at her. "No," she said, finally. "Why do you ask?"

"Because it is clear he fancied you—and I was curious if the cold shoulder you've been giving each other recently had anything to do with that."

"It… it has," Sigyn said.

Sif leaned forward, "Really?"

"He tried to confess," Sigyn said.

Sif raised an eyebrow.

"At least, I think he did. I'm not sure. I didn't let him finish," Sigyn said, frowning.

Sif laughed, "I did not know you could be so cruel!"

"It's not funny," Sigyn said dejectedly.

"It is for me," Sif said, "So, how did you respond?"

"Well, my response was sort of last night," Sigyn said.

Sif raised an eyebrow again.

"Not anything of that sort!" Sigyn said quickly, blushing. "I stayed with him last night in the Healing Rooms. Anyway, I told him I just wanted to be friends."

Sif laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Sigyn asked.

"That," Sif said, "That is his punishment. I am content now," she said, smiling broadly.

"What are you talking about?" Sigyn asked, confused.

"Knowing that he'll never be the one he loves? That is the end all of punishments," Sif said, still smiling, "I feel better now."

"I hardly think he loves me," Sigyn said.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Sif said.

Sigyn scowled. "Well, that's all in the past now. He'd be better off finding some other woman to focus on."

Sif chuckled. Then she sobered, and said, "Why did you wait so long to tell me all this?"

Sigyn looked at her in surprise. "Well," she said, "I… didn't really have a chance."

Sif frowned. "I suppose I have been away a lot."

There was a long, reflective silence.

"I came to live in the palace because of you," Sif said, "Because you asked the Allfather to let me be your companion. I haven't really fulfilled that role."

Sigyn smiled. "You're fulfilling the roll you're meant to," she said.

"Still," Sif said, "We should find time to spend together. I'll have to steal you away from that snake sometime."

"He's not a snake," Sigyn argued.

"He's a liar," Sif said, "You can't deny it. The only time he tells the truth is when he keeps his mouth shut."

Sigyn frowned. Sif had a point, but it was farfetched at best. Loki did not lie _all _the time. At least, she didn't_ think_ he did. But if it was true that he lied all the time than that meant that he did not truly 'love' her, and that was both troubling and comforting.

"So when is he leaving the Healing Rooms?" Sif asked.

Sigyn shrugged. "Soon, I think. He seems to have recovered well."

Sif scowled. "A pity," she said.

"Yes, well, me breaking his heart was punishment enough, you said so," Sigyn said airily.

"You're rather casual about breaking his heart," Sif said.

"I didn't really break his heart," Sigyn replied.

"You're right," Sif said, "He doesn't have a heart to break."

Sigyn sent her a dirty look. "He _does_ have a heart. I'm just not in it."

Sif nodded absentmindedly. "We best eat before Volstagg devours all the food that's left," she said, grinning at Sigyn.

Sigyn laughed at this and helped herself to more food, making a note to visit Loki again the next day.

* * *

She stood before his chambers, thankful that he had no guards. Normally there were a few sentries posted outside his doors, mainly due to some punishment his father set down upon him. To guard him and keep him in his chambers. Not that it did any good. Containing Loki was like trying to hold water in your hands, no matter how you try it always slipped through your fingers.

But just to be safe she wore a cloak, the hood covering her head and shielding her face from unwanted gazes.

She knocked on the door, and after a few moments it opened.

Loki stood there, gazing at her.

"What a pleasant surprise," he said charismatically. "So rare to see you visit my chambers, Lady Sigyn."

"Shh," she whispered, pushing past him into his room. He closed the door and she lifted back her hood. She looked around for a moment. It had been over a hundred years since she had seen his chambers. Last time she was but a child—come here to play. Then as time wore on it became indecent for an unmarried lady of the court to visit the prince of Asgard's rooms, and she refrained.

It was neater than she had expected, but she was not surprised. She supposed that Thor's chambers would be far less organized.

"So what can I owe this visit to?" Loki asked, watching her carefully.

She sent him a quick smile. "You haven't visited me lately," she said, "And I haven't had a chance to speak to you privately. I wanted to make sure you were recovering well."

Loki nodded. "I guess I'm just not used to us… being friends again."

"We were never not friends," she said, walking up to him.

"I know," he replied quietly.

She reached out and gently touched his lips, feeling the scars. "Does it still hurt?" she asked.

He took her hand in his and drew it away from his face. "Not really," he said, "If I stretch my mouth too wide or talk too much it can be sore. Eir is truly a goddess when it comes to healing."

Sigyn nodded, taking her hand away from his. "I'm glad," she said. "It looked like it had been a painful experience."

"It was," Loki said, grinning at her. "But well worth it."

"You mean because of the prank you pulled on Sif?" Sigyn asked.

He shook his head, walking away from her to a small, circular table in the middle of the room. There was a pitcher and he flicked his hand and two goblets appeared. He poured the pitcher's contents into each, handing her one. "Because it led us to mend our friendship," he said.

She accepted the goblet and sipped, enjoying the bitter taste of the wine. She watched him, holding the goblet close to her, smelling its strong aroma. He was standing perpendicular to her, sipping the wine with a pensive look on his face, staring out at the large expansive balcony that offered a beautiful view of the city.

She had the strong urge to embrace him. To hold him. But she worried what response he would have to such behavior, and the things he might misunderstand.

"I should go," she said, walking over to the small table and placing her goblet down on it. "Thank you for the wine."

He nodded.

"Visit me sometime," she said, "I've missed your company these past few months."

He nodded again.

She smiled, lifted up her hood and slipped out the door, heading back to her chambers.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

**Next chapter should be posted by next Tuesday or Wednesday. **

**Question of the week: "Two characters get introduced next chapter… can you guess who they'll be?" hint: Loki won't like one, while Sigyn will, and Loki **_**does**_** like the other, while Sigyn doesn't.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Part I: Chapter 7

**Title: **_**Gold and Ice**_

**Chapter: Part 1: Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Thor**_** or any of its franchise. I am not affiliated with Marvel or Disney.**

**Beforehand: This chapter takes place a few months after Chapter 6. ALSO I want to apologize for how late this chapter is. I don't know how late it is, I just know that it's **_**late**_**, and I'm sorry. I've been crazy busy finishing jobs these past few weeks, but I should be able to post a chapter a week now. At least, I**_** hope**_** I can. I'm taking a class the next two weeks so I'll probably be posting a new chapter on the weekends. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Sigyn glared at her reflection.

She was in a foul mood, and yet, she knew she had to improve herself before the evening feast. She could not go all huffed and angry like this.

"Why did _she_ have to arrive today of all days?" Sigyn muttered, resting her head in her hands, her elbows on the dressing table.

She sighed and stood up, walking over to her wardrobe. She opened the doors and looked in, choosing the prettiest and flashiest dress she had. She quickly dressed and did up her hair in a fancy up do, admiring her work.

Yes, she thought to herself, this will do nicely.

She stood and walked out of her chambers, locking the door behind her and walking towards the great halls.

When she arrived, she was pleased to note that many heads turned her way.

She straightened her back and walked to the Queen's side, sitting down beside her.

"Where are your sons?" she asked the queen quietly, for the two young men were not at the head table with their parents.

"Amongst their friends," Lady Frigga replied, gesturing towards the long table below them.

Sigyn looked at the table and found Thor and Loki sitting across from each other. She scowled then, for _she_ was sitting next to Loki, her mouth at his ear and stroking his hand sensually.

Lady Amora, the _Enchantress. _

Sigyn did not know why the enchantress bothered with the younger prince. It was _Thor_ she had her eyes on. Perhaps it was the fact that both she and Prince Loki were magic users that connected them, or perhaps, as Sigyn suspected, it was Lady Amora's scandalous clothes and charming spells that intrigued the prince.

Both princes.

She glared down at her food, wishing she had opted to sit nearer them. She looked up and her eyes caught Lady Amora. The woman smiled deviously at her, and then stroked Loki's arm, whispering something in his ear.

Loki glanced over at Sigyn, and their eyes met.

Sigyn looked away defiantly, resting her cheek against her fist.

Later that evening, when people started leaving the table below, Sigyn stood up and left, walking down the hall towards her chambers.

"Sigyn."

She stopped but did not turn. "What do you _want,_ Loki?" she asked, sounding slightly harsher than she had intended.

There was a short silence before she saw him approach her out of her peripheral vision.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, "Surely it's not just because of the Lady Amora arriving."

She made a face and cross her arms. "What business of yours is my mood?" she snapped.

Loki said nothing, and she felt him place a hand on her shoulder. "Speak to me," he said, sounding more earnest than he usually did.

She shrugged his hand off and continued down the hall. "Leave me alone," she said.

He grabbed her shoulder again, stopping her. "Tell me what's wrong," he said.

She sighed. "I just… I just _don't_ like Lady Amora."

"Why?" he asked, although from the tone of his voice he already knew the answer.

"She's too…" Sigyn was at a loss for words. She did not know _why_ Lady Amora bothered her so much. It was more than how the enchantress carried herself, or how she dressed, it was how she _behaved_ with the princes that bothered Sigyn. Of course, this too was confusing for her, for she did not know _why_ it bothered her so much. At least, she did not want to admit. And she hated that she felt this way. "I don't like the way she hangs all over you," she said finally.

"Are you jealous?" Loki asked.

Sigyn looked at him sharply. "Me?" she asked incredulously, "_Jealous?"_

"You're acting that way," he said.

She shrugged off his hand again. "I'm not jealous. I just… am uncomfortable with how she _flirts _with you and your brother."

Loki nodded, looking pensive for a moment. "Well," he said, "If it makes you that uncomfortable—I can keep some distance between Amora and I."

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "You would do that?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Why?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it, looking away.

She set her mouth, "Well thank you," she said.

He nodded again.

"I should be going," she said, "I'm tired and I want to rest."

She turned and walked down the hall, and when she reached the end she stopped and turned, but he was gone.

* * *

She stared at her reflection, hating herself. Hating the way she felt. She wished she could make it all disappear… these conflicted feelings.

She stood up and walked over to her balcony. She rested with her elbows on the railing, staring out across the city of Asgard. Loki and Thor, along with many of their friends, were off on an adventure.

How she wished she could go with them. How jealous she was that they could go freely from realm to realm while she was stuck here, doomed to stay in this city forever.

She knew she should not complain. She knew that this was a small price to pay for peace… but it was still hard on long lonely nights to remember such things.

And it did not help that a certain _enchantress_ had joined Thor and his group of warriors.

So much for Loki staying away from her.

Sigyn sighed and pushed herself off the balcony. She wished Thor and Loki were back so she could have some form of entertainment. Currently all she had to do was join Lady Frigga's handmaidens in whatever task they were doing to keep themselves busy. She had already embroidered a foot of cloth and woven seven feet, but she still felt as though she had too much time on her hands. How much quicker time went by when the princes were home.

She walked back into her chambers and sat down on her bed, picking up a book she had left there. If Loki were here he would make some snide remark at how she only ever read romance novels. She had to admit she was quite fond of them.

There was a knock at her door and she sprang to her feet, dropping the book back on the bed. She rushed over to the door and pulled it open, only to see that it was not Loki but a guard.

_Of course it wasn't Loki,_ she thought to herself. _He never comes by the door._

"Your presence is requested by the Queen," the guard said matter-of-factly.

"And where can I find the Queen?" Sigyn asked politely.

"In her chambers," the guard said.

She nodded and closed the door, setting to get dressed into something slightly more appropriate.

She left in a hurry, having taken too much time choosing a dress and applying her cosmetics. She ran down the hall and quickly turned a corner, and let out a loud yelp as she rammed into something hard.

She fell backwards and landed ungracefully on her backside.

"Are you alright?" came an urgent call from somewhere above her.

She blinked and sat up, and the first thing she noticed was a hand reaching out for her.

She glanced at the hand and then looked up to a handsome, tan face smiling worriedly down at her. It was a man, young, not much older than she, with long, dark brown hair that was pulled back and amber-brown eyes framed by long, dark eyelashes.

He was dressed in the typical gear of the Crimson Hawks, and she assumed he must be one of the new recruits, for she had never seen him before.

"I'm sorry that I knocked you over," he said, as she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "I hope you are alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, still looking at him intently.

His eyes glanced downwards at their hands, which were still entwined.

She blushed vividly and let go of him, brushing off her skirts to give herself something to do. She peered up at him to see him smiling at her.

"It was my fault," she said, straightening her back, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I believe I am the one at fault," he said, offering his arm. "May I escort you to wherever it is you are headed?"

She relaxed at this, and said, in as pleasant a voice as she could muster, "I would be delighted."

She took his arm and led him down the hallway.

"My name is Theoric," he said, "I was recently recruited by the Crimson Hawks."

"I had guessed," she said. "My name is Sigyn."

He jerked slightly. "Lady Sigyn?" he asked, turning to her in surprise.

She nodded.

He stopped and bowed suddenly, and she stared down at him, this time she in surprise.

"My Lady," he said, taking her hand and kissing the air above it gently.

She continued to stare down at him, before smiling. "There's no need for you to act out such customs with me," she said.

"Still," he said, standing, "You are one of the people I am sworn to protect."

She took in a deep breath, still smiling. "Well, I do hope you fulfill your job," she said, "I'm rather fond of my life."

"It would be my honor to protect you," he said, and she realized that he truly meant it. "Where is it you are headed again?"

"The Queen's chambers," Sigyn replied.

"Well, let's not waste any time then," he said, and she took his arm and let him lead her to the Queen's chambers.

"Thank you," she said once they arrived outside the door. "For escorting me."

"It was my pleasure," he said earnestly. "I do hope we can meet again," he said, taking her hand and kissing it, this time allowing his lips to graze her skin. She shivered slightly at the touch.

She nodded, and turned and let the guard open the door for her. She stepped through and turned around, to see Theoric gazing at her as the door closed, separating them.

She felt her heart settle down, and she realized that it had been beating fast for the last few minutes. She did not know what had come over her. Suddenly her mood had lifted, and she was sure it was because of this young soldier.

"Sigyn?"

She turned at the queen's voice, and saw the queen beckoning her over.

She curtsied and walked over with a spring in her step and sat down next to the queen at the table. She looked and saw that the queen was writing something. "How have you been?" the queen asked her.

"I have been well," she said.

A few hours, nay, _minutes_ ago she would have answered rather dismally, but now she felt as though nothing could ruin her good mood.

"You seem in better spirits than you have been these past few days," the queen noted, glancing at her between writing bouts, "Ever since Lady Amora arrived."

"Yes, well," Sigyn said, dismissively, "I suppose some things have brightened my day."

"Like the handsome soldier that escorted you here?" Lady Frigga asked.

Sigyn blushed. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I could see him when the guards opened the door for you," the queen answered, motioning towards the door.

Sigyn nodded. "I… I suppose it could have to do with him," she replied airily.

Lady Frigga smiled. "Young love can be so sweet," she said.

"Love?" Sigyn asked, surprised. "I never said anything about love."

"But you do fancy him, and that is but the first stage," the queen answered.

Sigyn frowned, but found that the corners of her mouth would not stay down. "He is handsome," she said, giddily. "And he's so chivalrous. Like Thor, but not as arrogant. I mean," she said hurriedly, trying to correct herself, "What I meant was—"

"I know what you meant," Lady Frigga said, smiling at her. "But what about Loki?"

"What about Loki?" Sigyn asked harshly, "It's not as if he still has feelings for me. He's already forgotten me."

Lady Frigga sighed, looking grim. "How little you know my son if you think he would forget about you that easily," she said.

Sigyn knew the queen was right. Loki did still care for her, but it was easier to believe that he did not.

"Well, I just wanted to check in with you," the queen said, "You can go." She motioned towards the door again.

Sigyn glanced at the queen worriedly. The woman seemed to not be in the best mood—suddenly and, Sigyn realized, because of _her._ Perhaps she should not have said those things about Loki. She was used to speaking her mind around the royal family—but at times she forgot that they were still her superiors.

"I am sorry if I offended you, my lady," she said, bowing as she stood, "It was never my intention."

The queen smiled then and took her hand, "I know," she said, "I just wish for you to follow your heart."

Sigyn nodded and left, and found to her disappointment that the young Crimson Hawk was not outside the Queen's chambers.

She had no idea how to find him, or if she would even be able to find him again. It was purely by chance that they met today.

"I know his name!" she said aloud as she walked back to her chambers. "I can just ask any guard where I can find him…"

She headed towards the training fields, where she would hopefully run into a Crimson Hawk who would know where the young soldier was. She reached it and walked up to the first soldier she could find. He bowed low to her.

"I am looking for a young recruit," Sigyn said, "By the name of Theoric."

The guard looked pensive for a moment before pointing down the way. She thanked him and walked down to see men sparring.

She realized that one of them was Theoric. She stayed by the side-lines to watch, and saw that Theoric was quite skilled with the sword. Equal if not exceeding the skills of Fandral and Sif. She added this to his charming traits.

He won, and a soldier he was talking to pointed at her. He turned and saw her, and smiled broadly. He approached her, removing his helmet and smiling down at her. "Lady Sigyn," he said, "I did not expect to see you here today."

"I came to watch you spar," she lied, "I was curious as to your skills and if you were on par with the standards of the Crimson Hawks."

"And your verdict?" he asked.

She smiled at him, "I am pleased with the results," she said. "Quite impressive for a new recruit."

He grinned down at her. "My father was a blacksmith," he said, "I'm been around swords my whole life."

They stood in silence before she spoke.

"So," she said, holding her hands behind her back. "I was wondering if you would… escort me into the city today."

His grin widened. "I would be honored to," he said, offering her his arm.

She took it and allowed him to lead her away from the soldiers practicing.

"Shall we ride into the city?" Theoric asked her.

She glanced at him and then shook her head. "It's more fun to explore on foot," she said.

They walked silence for a short while until they reached the gates. Theoric spoke to the guards for a moment before they opened the doors and allowed Sigyn and him to walk through. "Do you often explore beyond the palace walls?" he inquired.

Sigyn shook her head. "I rarely have a chance to," she said.

"You're that busy?" he asked.

She shook her head vehemently. "No," she said, "I have much time on my hands. But I'm not allowed outside the gates without an escort, and it's rare to find someone who is willing to spend their day with me."

"I can hardly imagine," he said.

She blushed at this and realized that she was still holding his arm. She removed her hand and held them behind her back. "How long have you been in Asgard?"

"My whole life," he said, "I was born here. Full blooded Asgardian," he said proudly. "But I only recently joined the Crimson Hawks."

"I figured," she said, "I've never seen you before."

They shared a smile.

"So," she said, "If you were born here that must mean that you know this city like the back of your hand."

"I do know it pretty well," he admitted.

"Then show me around," she said, taking his arm again, "I'd love to see it from a native's perspective."

"It would be my pleasure," he replied, grinning down at her.

* * *

Sigyn laughed as she ducked behind a tree, trying to calm her breathing. She wished she had magic to conceal herself with. It would certainly make a game of hide-and-seek easier.

She let out a cry of surprise when Theoric appeared at her side. "Found you," he said.

They both laughed and sank to the ground. "I haven't played that game since I was just a child," she said, "These past few hours have been more fun than I've had in a while."

"I've had fun myself," he said.

"Are you sure your superiors don't mind you staying out here with me?" she asked.

"You are one of the people I'm sworn to protect," he said, "That's exactly what I'm doing."

"So this is all because of your duty?" she asked, forcing herself to look serious.

He grinned at her, "All pleasure in the name of duty," he replied.

She grinned back at him, and then turned towards the end of the Bifrost Bridge. A bright light was reaching for the observatory.

"The royal party must be returning," Theoric said, standing.

He reached out for Sigyn and she took his hand, letting him help her to her feet. "We should probably return," she said, "The evening feast is soon, anyway."

"We wouldn't want you to be late," he said, a twinkle in his eye.

She smiled at him, and they began walking back towards the palace.

It took quite some time to reach the palace walls, and as they reached the guards, Theoric stopped and turned towards her. "I had a grand time today," he said, "Thank you."

"Thank _you," _she said, "I had so much fun—and I haven't had much that was fun in my life lately."

They smile at each other before she bit her lip, wondering if she were bold enough to do it. She decided to throw caution to the wind and do it anyway.

She stood on her tip toes and planted a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek. "Thank you," she said again, before looking past him to see seven riders on horseback approaching them. It was the princes' party. "Go on ahead," she said, "I want to speak to them," she nodded towards the riders.

He nodded, kissing her hand, before walking through the gates and out of sight.

"Who was that?" Sif asked, staring after him as she approached.

Sigyn took in a deep breath, "How was your mission?" she asked.

"What were you doing outside the palace walls?" Thor asked.

"You didn't answer my question," Sigyn said.

"You didn't answer mine," Sif replied.

The riders dismounted and the Warriors Three walked through the gate, leading their horses and talking amongst each other.

"Found a suitor, have we?" Lady Amora asked, approaching her. "He is handsome."

Sigyn narrowed her eyes, glaring at the woman. "What do you care anyway?" She asked harshly.

"Who was it?"

She turned towards the speaker. It was Loki. He has a look on his face that made her feel guilty all of a sudden. A look of confusion. She wondered if it was because of his former feelings for her.

"That is no concern of yours," Sigyn said, hoping she did not sound as annoyed by his curiosity as she felt. "Now if you excuse me I must speak to Lady Sif in private."

She brushed by Loki and took Sif by the arm, leading her through the palace walls.

"What was that all about?" Sif asked. "I know you and Loki have been giving each other the cold shoulder lately, ever since the Lady Amora arrived, but that was a little harsh."

Sigyn harrumphed.

"Are you jealous?" Sif asked.

Sigyn turned to look at her friend sharply. "I am _not_ jealous. Not of Lady Amora, at least."

"You should be," Sif said darkly. "She's been hanging all over Thor and Loki all through the mission."

"I suppose I should not be surprised," Sigyn said.

"At least she's not as bad as her sister," Sif said grumpily.

Sigyn patted Sif's arm comfortingly.

"The evening feast is soon," Sif said, "I should go get ready."

"As should I," Sigyn said, "Well, I will see you tonight."

They both nodded and separated.

Sigyn got dressed quickly and did her hair and cosmetics, and then headed towards the Great Hall. She sat next to the queen and looked out at the long table below them where the nobles and warriors sat. Thor and Sif were seated down below, as well as Lady Amora and Loki. Sigyn scowled. Lady Amora looked up and their eyes met again. Amora smiled at her.

Sigyn had the strong urge to stick out her tongue, but decided against such childish antics.

After dinner she left early, one of the first to leave.

"Sigyn," a voice said from behind her.

She stopped. "What do you want, Loki?" she asked, realizing with a strange sort of irony that they were repeating the other night.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what?" Sigyn asked, feigning ignorance.

"That man you were with earlier," he asked, looking at her intently.

"As I've said before, that's none of your concern," Sigyn said.

There was a short silence, before Loki said, as harshly as she had spoken, "I am your friend—it is of my concern."

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"You kissed him," he said, and she looked at him and saw there was a thin veil of hurt in his eyes.

"So?" she asked, trying to convince herself to be nonchalant.

He opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked furious now, the hurt gone. "I told you I would stay away from Amora because it made you uncomfortable," he said, "And then, just a few days later, you go off with some soldier—and you act as though I have no right to be upset!"

She said nothing.

"You can't be jealous of Amora and then turn around and say you and I are just friends," he said harshly, "That's not fair to either of us."

"Fair_?"_ she spluttered, finally speaking. "_Fair?" _

"Yes," he said, advancing on her, "I love you, Sigyn. I always have—and I—"

"You love me?" she asked skeptically. "_Really?_" she lifted up her hands, showing the burn marks on the sides, "Did you love me when you locked me in that dungeon and watched as I burnt my entire body?"

He winced visibly.

"You don't love me," she spat back, "You don't have a heart to love with."

She spun around stomped away, not bothering to look back at him as she left the hall.

_**To be continued…**_

**They're first real fight. I swear they don't fight too often in this story. I just needed them to have one good fight so Theoric can slide in as the man of Sigyn's life :) since, you know, Loki had been, albeit platonically, fulfilling that role.**

**WHO'S EXCITED FOR GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY? I'm totally hyped for it. Plus I need to see it because a part of it will tie in to this story and I have to make sure it all fits. Also, how much does it suck that **_**Winter Soldier**_** doesn't come out for a couple more months? I was too busy when it was in theaters to go see it, and I had hoped I could have seen it before I saw Guardians. I feel like a new movie shouldn't come to theaters until all the previous ones are on dvd/blu-ray. Don't mind me, I'm just grumpy.**

**Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! I'd love to hear from you if you have the time. Have a great weekend! **


End file.
